Into the Desolate Night
by Davinia
Summary: Two realms teeter on the brink of war and Yugi, a newly created werewolf, risks becoming the final spark that plunges both worlds into a final era of corruption and darkness. (Full overview inside). Puzzleshipping and various other ships set sail in a tale about vampires, shifters and legendary monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Overview:**

History once revered ancient Kings and Queens as the sons and daughters of Gods, but little evidence in the modern world has ever supported these forgotten claims. For Yuugi Mouto, a newly turned werewolf, the truth behind the legends is about to come crashing down around his once normal life. Vampires, the former rulers of both men and beasts, have begun to resurface in the mortal realm, breaking their ancient oath with the Gods and spiriting away humans in the night. Different factions of shifters now argue over the severity of the vampire's crimes, most wishing to abstain from their ancestral covenant in which they vowed to uphold the balance of nature. For this reason many have lost their connection with magic and more episodes of beast-born are driving the shifter population towards extinction.

**General Overview:**

Many ships will set sail throughout the course of this story; however which ones bear fruit may be up to reviewers. There will most certainly be puzzleshipping as the storyline pivots around this relationship. It is designed to be a long-winded, romantic adventure set in an alternate universe that involves magic, werewolves, vampires and other mythical beasts. Expect to see some original characters but most will be recognisable from Yugioh with incorporations from both the tv series and manga.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Yugioh but I deeply support freedom of creativity so if there are any themes or elements of my alternate universe you would like to include in your own writing, drawing or other creative art piece (including any OCs) then please do so with my blessing. All I ask is that you forward me the piece (be it art, writing, whatever) because I would love to see how the ideas have grown under the influence of another's perspective.

**Important Notices:**

Please note that chapters may have been revised from AdultFanFic into a PG13 version. I will mark revised chapters that originally contained explicit content (ie. lemons) and provide a link to the correlating chapter on AFF. I have considered not doing this and if it proves a pain to viewers then I may change the warnings on this story to reflect that decision.

Going forward I will do my best to recap any relevant plot points in the Author's notes for the chapters that follow. Hopefully my ability to update frequently (fingers crossed) will make this unnecessary but for those following multiple WIP stories, this will hopefully be of some usefulness to you.

**Please feel free to leave comments or story ideas in the review section below. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I adore those not afraid to speak their mind with me. If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. I grow as a writer because of the feedback I receive. **

**Now without further ado, let us step "into the desolate night".**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Yugi groaned against his pillow when a gnawing ache crested the base of his skull and spread to his temples. He woke into the shadows of a moonlit room, his eyes working to adjust as he lay motionless and tracked the loose pattern of a ceiling fan above him.

His body felt heavy as if it were sinking deeper into the mattress like a stone tossed carelessly into the sea. His aching mind couldn't help but to actualize the sensation; envisioning the cold, fathomed darkness as waves engulfed him and bubbles abandoned his falling form to chase the receding light.

Muffling a cry into a hiss as his body elicited a sharp jolt of pain; Yugi broke free from his waking dream and dragged his stiff body into a sitting position against the headboard.

The old mattress creaked beneath him, protesting, as Yugi wormed himself free of the warm sheets. His left arm was stinging with a fresh burst of pain every time the fabric of his school jacket brushed the bicep as he finessed his way out and discarded the blue material on the floor.

Tentative fingers traced the freshly exposed mass of brown and purpled tissue. He could feel the mark throb with each beat of his heart and felt the pulse quicken when he took greater notice of his unfamiliar surroundings.

Dust lingered in the air, gathering in clumps as they drifted through tendrils of moonlight before returning to the shadows. Parallel to the bed stood an abused dresser, its handles busted in four places from a time prior to its abandonment.

No portraits or personal belongings decorated the cramped space leaving only a weathered desk and small office chair to accompany the room's lone occupant. The desk itself was old and worn, squatted beneath an open window at the end of the room. The wall perpendicular to him had the only exit; a squared piece of solid oak that shed a faint golden glow from its perimeter onto the paneled floor.

A few recollections of his final conscious hours drifted to mind as Yugi timidly began to explore along his sides and legs for injuries in addition to those he could remember. He knew he had skinned both knees sometime over a day ago which he found had both already scabbed over along with the scrapes on his right elbow and wrist.

A couple of bruises on his abdomen were yellowing against his pale skin that had been incurred during the same incident. He could remember all of these but the mark on his left bicep continued to feign ignorance and refused to forego an explanation.

With a heavy sigh Yugi eased back against the bars of the headboard, letting the coolness of the metal seep into him and numb the ache at the back of his mind. Rolling his head to chill new areas, a sudden burst of pain electrified his body as Yugi lurched forward and traced a hand through his tangled star of black and maroon tipped hair. Sucking in air sharply, his fingers discovered a lump at the back of his head; puzzling him but helping to explain for his lapse in memory.

Relaxing his shoulders back against the bars Yugi worked his hands through his hair, struggling to revive memories of the lump's conception. His effort gained him little ground. The last event he could remember was being at school. Everything after that was a mystery.

Still tenderly probing at the sore lump, Yugi stopped himself and squirmed to the edge of the bed when he heard voices outside his window. The shouting grew in intensity by the time he padded his way over to the desk and used the office chair to climb up onto the shaky furniture. From here he gained a clear view without needing to bend or stretch as he rested his arms on the windowsill and peered out into the night.

From his new vantage point he could see that his room was about three stories up with a view overlooking a distant forest that fenced in a long stretch of parking lot. Venturing a guess he might have suspected he was in a hotel given the irregular pattern of lights along the treeline that likely belonged to a nearby highway. However, from the state of his room he doubted this could be true.

Instead he figured that this might be some kind of outskirts apartment building of a friend he couldn't remember going home with. Possibly Jou's house since they had made plans for after school and Yugi had never been allowed inside before. Either way he would find out soon enough.

Watching as headlights approached and a vehicle came up the road, the shouting Yugi had originally been lured by quieted into silence. Unable to spot where the shouting originated from or where the people were standing, Yugi decided to climb back down and retreat to the warmth of the bed as he rubbed his arms to fend off an invasive draft.

His feet kicked the rolling chair aside as he slid himself to the floor, his pace quickening as a chill from the floorboards crept through his socks. Hopping up onto the bed he sat himself against the wall and wrapped himself up in the blankets, holing himself up against the cold.

Drawing his legs up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on his knees. He looked to the door in absent thought while waiting for his body to warm. He was curious to know where he was and knew answers awaited him beyond that haloed block of oak.

After long minutes passed in silence he pushed off from the wall and stood up on the bed, walking to the edge as he jumped down with the covers still draped around him. He paused to mentally prepare himself, taking a deep breath to shove his paranoia aside before piling the comforter back onto the bed. He was apprehensive but grabbed hold of the handle any ways, determined to know, as he waited and listened for anyone on the other side before finally giving it a twist.

Pushing then pulling, then trying the knob the other way and repeating, he felt locks resist each attempt. Investigating the handle closer he frowned, disturbed to realise that the door was locked from the other side.

Panic set in and Yugi desperately tried the door again, twisting the handle both ways and applying more pressure as he pushed and pulled with the full weight of his body. He had to be certain the door wasn't just stiff as he put his shoulder into the wood and shoved. Nothing worked.

No longer could he assume this was a safe place. Who or whatever had brought him here had trapped him in this room. Now that he was certain he was locked in, Yugi drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. There could be many good reasons for this… he just needed to try and imagine some.

Pacing the room defeated, Yugi knew it was only a matter of time before his captor came to him. He had to think. What should he do? More so, what could he do? The room was too high up to leave through the window so he would have to wait for someone to open the door. That option presented a variety of problems however.

Checking his pockets for his cell phone, Yugi started to hunt around the room for his school bag just in case either had been left with him. He had woken still fully dressed in his school uniform and hoped that maybe his bag had been on him as well.

He found neither and most of the drawers were empty. The only things he found in the room was a notepad, pen, and a deck of playing cards in the desk which he eagerly took out and started to shuffle.

Wheeling the chair back to the desk, Yugi took a seat and started to play a few hands of solitaire in order to distract himself and pass the time. He had no idea when he should expect company but he was too worked up to sleep and doubted his dreams would be pleasant given the circumstances.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Two rounds in, shouting once again erupted from outside which drew Yugi to attention. Quickly abandoning his cards he climbed onto the desk and glued himself to the window to watch. He caught sight of two men storming away from the building as one carried a garbage can with him for a moment before he started slamming it into the side of a parked car.

His sandy-haired friend was on him though and moved in to calm the white-haired individual after wrestling the trash can away and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Whatever was said Yugi couldn't hear but watched as the man argued back before the blonde successfully coaxed him into returning to the building and out of Yugi's view.

Waiting a few more moments until he was certain the commotion had died down, Yugi returned to his seat and gathered up the cards after having accidently kicked the deck over. If he hadn't known better he might have mistakenly recognised the white haired man to be his friend Ryou from a distance. However the soft tempered boy of sixteen with placid brown eyes and fair skin could in no way be mistaken in the aggressive posture and violent actions of the man in the parking lot; even if his build and hair shared an uncanny likeness.

Maybe it was the fear getting to him or loneliness that made Yugi see his friend in the shadow of another's face but he sincerely missed their company right now. Anzu would no doubt scold him in her motherly way, Honda would laugh it off and Jou would go ballistic once Yugi told him- assuming that he was not in on the joke. With a heavy sigh Yugi shook his head; how he wished he could believe this to actually be some kind of prank.

Setting up for a new game, Yugi didn't have a chance to start before he heard voices outside his door. Putting the deck down he rushed to the door and placed an eager ear against the wood, straining to listen for further signs of approaching life.

When he heard two sets of footsteps and a second voice reply to the first, Yugi froze in place. Fear gripped him and filled his stomach to the brim with butterflies. He had assumed he would have until morning to decide but he now knew he was running out of time.

He had yet to weigh all his options but his mind often thrived in situations where time was of the essence. He relished in the excitement for a moment before shoving the emotion aside and focusing. He needed a clear head to think and consider whether his captors would be friendly or not.

In the end there was no way to be certain until was likely too late. He had to make a choice now and trust his instinct. Currently that instinct urged him to trust no one.

The first option that came to mind was to hide under the bed and either pretend he escaped, waiting for an opportunity to leave when his captors went looking for him, or to bolt out when the door opened. If he hid he would be able to see who he was with and if it was Jou then he could maybe scare him and play the situation off. He internally cursed that small part of him that still held faith that this would turn out to be some friendly misunderstanding.

Option two involved feigning sleep in order to silently assess his captor's intensions. If need be he figured he could still make an attempt for the door, assuming of course that they didn't lock themselves in with him.

Lastly he considered waiting and to meet his captors with a confident face. Maybe by showing no fear he could tough the situation out. Laughing to himself he immediately vetoed the thought knowing he was already struggling to keep it together with the voices still at an inaudible distance. There was no way he would successfully brave through. He needed to think of something else.

Having little time left, Yugi pressed in against the door again hoping to make better sense of the muffled conversation as it became slightly audible. He wanted to hear something that would help him decide what to do but he could barely make out words through the stubborn oak.

"Ryou" came up twice as well as "Hanso" a few times more which meant that these unfamiliar people knew something about the beating Hanso had given him when he had stood up for his friend the other day at school. He didn't recognise either voice but they sounded too old to belong to any student his age.

Could it be he was still at school in the nurse's office and he had just woke up now? No, his school was in the middle of the city not on the edge of the woods. Besides, the room was too dirty and they would have called his grandfather. He had no idea what the two approaching men could want with him or how they knew Ryou and Hanso.

With the conversation growing louder, Yugi snapped back into himself and away from his analyzing thoughts. He eased back from the door in order to keep the boards silent beneath his feet as he slowly crept back towards the bed after having made up his mind.

"Can I see the boy?" a deep voice asked, sounding suddenly closer than Yugi had expected.

A surprised gasp was barely supressed as Yugi covered his mouth with both hands. He knew they were not going to pass him by now, yet had not fully decided whether or not he could trust these people. He would have to have faith and trust his intuition.

Crawling back into the bed he hoped they wouldn't hear the bed creak as he scrambled to cover himself with the comforter. There was barely enough time to roll onto his right side and face the wall before the locks clicked and the door swung open.

Artificial light permeated the room as two figures stood silhouetted in the door frame. "After you," a deep voice hummed before the door clicked back in place and a pair of footsteps headed towards the far end of the room. The sound of wheels rumbling over the floor boards let Yugi know that the office chair was being brought closer as he shut his eyes and focused on keeping his breath steady.

"Thank you" an unmistakably older man said as he eased into the seat with a weighty sigh.

"Of course," the more youthful voice replied as his footsteps approached the bed.

Yugi's body tensed when the edge of the bed sagged under the weight of the younger man sitting down. Unexpected fingertips brushed across Yugi's exposed shoulder and it took everything in him not to squeak in surprise or leap at the sensation.

Liquid fire spread and smoothed over his chilled skin, heating along his entire arm as it rained down his shoulder and began to venture along his neck before disappearing just as suddenly as it began. The hand which had caused it had pulled away as its possessor drew in a sharp gasp of air. Apparently he had felt it to.

The second touch was more confident and the hand held onto the shoulder firmly as the warmth again spread out over Yugi though not as strongly as it originally had. Cringing, Yugi tensed and waited for the sensation to fade. When it didn't and the hand stayed in place Yugi contemplated making a conscious effort to turn away, knowing it risked blowing his cover but he chose to do it any way.

"Come now, we know you are awake," the stranger said as his thumb idly stroked Yugi's skin. Shivering as the deep voice reverberated and dotted his skin with goosebumps, Yugi forced his body to relax beneath the stranger's touch – failing but still trying to maintain the façade of sleep.

A heavy sigh escaped the man as the hand lifted and cold air raced forward to replace the warm touch. "Come, show me your injuries and I will leave you alone," the voice urged as Yugi jumped to a hand brushing his golden bangs aside, tucking them behind his ear.

Feeling heat enter his face not from the touch alone but as the result of a blush plastering his cheeks, Yugi surrendered with a long sigh. Opening his eyes he knew the game was over and that he had lost terribly.

He hadn't fooled anyone with his uncontrolled body responses but he just couldn't help himself when the stranger touched and spoke to him. He couldn't explain or understand how any human could have this effect with their voice alone but he obeyed what that voice had asked of him and sat up.

Biting his lip nervously before hiding his fear behind a brave face; preparing to face the wielder of that baritone voice with confidence. Stunned by what he saw, Yugi couldn't hide his surprise as he gasped at what was nearly his own reflection staring back at him. He would have never dreamed that such a voice would have belonged to an image so much like his own.

Marvelling, Yugi couldn't help but gawk in awe as his double appeared to do the same. The differences were slight compared to the overall similarities in hair style and features yet they made this other man's face handsome whereas Yugi's was boyish and soft.

Instead of having large, ovoid eyes set in a cherub face, this man's angular jaw and sharp eyes held a commanding and captivating edge. The crimson colour alone was unlike any Yugi had ever seen: molten rubies captured within a chiselled face of unblemished marble.

Yugi was all at once lost in the iridescent glow of his double's gaze, transfixed within those painfully alluring eyes. The man seemed to take notice and smiled at Yugi's fascination. Closing his eyes as if to break the spell he turned his face away to regard his fellow, giving Yugi a chance to recover as red flamed his featured and he stared down at the bed sheets embarrassed.

He silently hoped it was too dark for either man to see the blush he knew was there but a chortle of laughter let Yugi know he had been caught as he lifted his gaze towards the other figure in the room that had almost been completely forgotten until that point.

In the chair sat an elderly man, his thinning hair combed to the left side of his head in wispy locks. He had warm blue eyes with a youthful glow that didn't quite suit the wrinkled skin that caged them. His square face was strong yet welcoming and Yugi couldn't help but to find it trusting. Turning back to his double on the bed, Yugi avoided eye contact yet took the opportunity to observe the rest of him while the duo started to talk amongst themselves.

Both men were dressed in suits. The one closest to him was done up tightly in all black including his dress shirt and shoes. The only other colour he wore was a red tie which closely matched the hue of its possessor's eyes. It was a sleek and modern look, the suit cut and lined with ribbing to draw the viewer's gaze up towards broad shoulders. Even through layers of clothing Yugi could tell there was a muscular body beneath by the way the clothes wrapped and moved to complement their wearer.

In contrast, the older gentlemen had a more simple style. His tie was loose and his jacket was left unbuttoned as if he had just arrived home from a long day of work and didn't care to uphold appearances. Suspenders grasped his pants tightly around his large middle as a slight belly spilled over the rim. It did not necessarily make him look fat but contentedly old in a grandfatherly way.

Yugi flinched as warm hands gingerly stroked along the edge of the bruise of his left arm. Meeting Yugi's eyes the stranger smiled knowingly as if to apologise before continuing to investigate the mark. Sitting in silence Yugi closed his eyes as the heat spread over his body again, this time emanating from the bruise which he expected to be painful but thankfully wasn't. Instead it actually felt good to be touched as heat soothed the angry flesh beneath careful, exploring hands.

When he pulled away Yugi opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, and turned to get a better look at his double. He was stopped as hands gripped his shoulders and started to guide his body to turn and face the wall.

Uncertain Yugi did as his double wanted but it wasn't until he felt a hand slide into his hair that he realized what the man was doing. Feeling him probing gently for the bump that was there, Yugi blushed again, uncomfortable with how bold and touchy his double was with him.

Unknown to Yugi the stranger's smile widened when Yugi touched his wrist, taking hold as Yugi slid his own hand down the others so that he could guide the fingers quickly to the lump. He had not intended for the action to feel so intimate yet it had and Yugi couldn't help but wondered whether the last blush had even gone away before this new flooding of heat set in to redden his face again.

Glad he was still facing the wall, Yugi released his double's hand as it touched the sore spot. Drawing breath in a sharp hiss when the fingers pressed too hard, Yugi flinched and jerked away.

"Sorry," the deep voice said softly, his hand pulling Yugi back by the shoulder as the other weaved into his hair again.

Circling one last time before moving away the man patted Yugi's shoulder to let him know he was finished before turning to his silent partner. "There is no doubt about it, he will turn by the end of the cycle if not sooner," his double stated to the elderly man who nodded in reply.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Where am I?" Yugi asked daring to grab at his double's arm to get his attention when his frustration mounted.

Those crimson eyes turned on Yugi, the initial flicker of anger wearing down when they locked onto confused amethyst orbs. With only a soft smile he touched Yugi's hand where it gripped his jacket but left the question unanswered, turning back to the elderly man as if the boy had not spoken.

"I understand and sympathize with your situation but why not release him into my custody? His friend will be happy and it will sate the anger festering between us before it has a chance to get out of hand," the double continued as he kept his hand over Yugi's.

The older gentleman sighed and ran a weathered hand through his short greying beard. "I know and that is why I wished you wouldn't ask." After a moment's consideration he continued, "He will need to stay here until after the change. After that he will be free to join you if he wants."

"Fair enough." His doppelganger turned as Yugi withdrew his hand. He didn't smile this time but met Yugi's eyes again, transfixing Yugi's gaze as he reassuringly stroked the boy's back. Coming to some sort of decision, the man returned to his accomplice, "You must already have someone in mind to be the boy's Balveric?"

"Yes. Malik will be with him the entire time. He's about the boy's age and has a long heritage behind him. Please trust me when I say that he will not suffer under my care. He will be received properly. Make sure you tell your boy that. I don't need his _hound_ down there threatening my people and causing a further scene," the elderly man snorted as he gestured out the window at the mention of 'hound', spitting out the word as if it were actually capable of having a bad taste.

"We have known each other a long time and I do not doubt you or your kindness. I share your concerns and I will handle Akefia myself. We have always been friends and I do not want to become enemies over this… misunderstanding" he paused to spare a glance at Yugi.

"Agreed," the older man replied as he rose from his chair. Yugi's doppelganger remained seated, his fingers still gently rubbing back and forth along Yugi's shoulders to calm him. It was only now that Yugi had noticed it and he jumped with the realisation. If his doppelganger realised Yugi's aversion, he pleaded ignorant and kept silently tracing small circles and loops along Yugi's spine.

"I appreciate your coming all this way Yami, it has been too long since we have had a real conversation. I regret the conditions but even still I am glad to see you," the elderly man said as he moved towards the door.

Yugi hadn't heard anything but the other two must have since they were not surprised when a woman suddenly stepped in on them.

"Master Akheim we have a 'situation' at the doors," she stressed with an apologetic bow.

"It's alright I will be there in a moment," he replied which satisfied her as she closed the door and left.

His partner on the bed sighed and stilled his hand on Yugi's back, giving his shoulder a final squeeze before rising up and moving towards the door. "I will have to visit again when we can have a real talk. Maybe in a few days when I return to collect the boy we will find time to have a serious discussion, for old times' sake if nothing more," Yami offered as he glanced back at Yugi on the bed one last time before following Akheim out.

Yugi immediately hurried to follow as he jumped out of bed but was stopped by the sound of locks clicking into place just as he reached the handle. Bracing against the wood Yugi set his eat firmly against the wood, straining to listen as their voices trailed off down the hall.

"I would be honoured if you brought all of your Magren with you. I know there is little love left between our clans yet it would warm an old heart to see the Senjiyuu and Urukai friends again," the old man was saying before the pair were out of ear shot.

Rising up from the floor Yugi wandered over to the chair and pushed it back to the desk. He had so many questions before the two men arrived and now his concerns were multiplying. He hadn't planned on being silent throughout the discussion but he had expected to been given an opportunity to ask something after the two had finished. At the very least he deserved to know why he was here and where he was.

Picking up the deck of cards Yugi shuffled them idly as thoughts pervaded his mind. He knew so little of what was happening or of what those two were talking about.

With a frustrated sigh he set down the cards and took out the notepad as he started to jot down information he had gathered along with questions to ask. He would not let the next chance he had go to waste. Tearing the sheet from the notepad Yugi folded the paper and stuffed it in his pants pocket before flipping to the next page and writing down more. He paused from his work when he heard shouting outside again and set everything aside to scramble up to the window for a closer look.

He positioned himself comfortably on the window sill again before he spotted his double walking with the two men from the earlier trash can incident. Pulling out his notes Yugi scanned for the man's name, taking it into mind as he watched his double navigate the parking lot towards a black SUV.

Watching as Yami opened the driver's side door, he was about to get in when his white-haired companion stopped and turned back to face a new figure that was hurrying towards him from the building. When the dark haired man collided with the other both seemed to disappear in a mass of tattered clothes and fur as howls erupted from their throats and two large wolves starting to go at one another.

Yugi stood paralyzed as he tried to make sense of what he had just witnessed: was witnessing. Yami didn't seem surprised as he casually closed his door with a shake of his head and approached the combating wolves. Before he got too close the white wolf threw the black one to the pavement and snarled over his throat. From the distance Yugi couldn't tell if the white wolf was biting him or just making a show but the fight ended as Yami fearlessly grabbed the white wolf by the ear and lead it over to the vehicle.

Obediently it hopped into the back seat as Yami opened and slammed the door behind him, leaving Yugi to watch stunned as the sandy-haired blonde quietly joined them in the passenger's seat before all the doors were sealed, the engine started and Yami drove off leaving three newly present humans to help carry the wounded black wolf inside.

It was one of the most bizarre things Yugi had ever seen and he stood there for a long time replaying the scene over and over in his head. Of all the things that had happened today, this final event broke him. He must have fallen back asleep, bumped his head again – something!

He felt cold and generally numb all over. There was simply no comment for it. No explanations suited what he had seen other than the unbelievable. Any fear, shock, horror – whatever emotion he should appropriately feel for the situation was lost in translation as his brain struggled to find logic and make sense of everything. It was all too much; his mind couldn't process all of these confusing things at once. Something needed to start making sense before he gathered the courage to test the bounds of this supposed dream world he stumbled into.

Taking a deep breath Yugi knelt on the desk and climbed back down to sit in the chair. He had more to write in his notes now and made a point of trying to remember the name that had been associated with "the hound" but failed. Hopefully by morning these notes would begin to make more sense to him. Nearly finished, a short yelp of surprised escaped him when a sudden knock interrupted his musings.

Hearing the lock click, Yugi rotated his chair to see a boy slightly older than himself enter with a tray of food. "Thought you might be hungry, it has been a long day for you hasn't it?" he said innocently enough as he walked over to the desk and set the tray down in front of Yugi. Yugi merely stared, uncertain of how to react as he took in the teen's features with unfeeling regard.

Tanned skin enveloped lavender eyes, as khaki coloured hair framed a long pointed face before coming to rest at the shoulders. The boy had a mischievous smile on his lips as he leaned closer to Yugi. "What are you writing?" the boy asked as Yugi immediately moved to cover the note with his arm.

"Who are you?" Yugi retorted, feeling brave in light of all the he had already endured. If anything his mind was tired of being afraid, of being scared and just couldn't handle finessing through extensive questioning.

"Oh right, sorry. My name's Malik. I thought Master Akheim might have said something already. Sorry about that. I'm here to explain anything and everything and to help you get through your shift as your Balveric. Just let me know when I stop making sense and need to explain something further," he answered with a smile. Receiving only a distrustful scowl from Yugi Malik sighed, "I've already lost you haven't I?"

At that Yugi's expression lightened and he laughed for the first time since he'd been here. It took the edge off of the bitterness as Yugi allowed himself to smile back. "I'm afraid so. No one has told me anything," he admitted as he picked up a bun from the tray and started to eat. The smell of food was overwhelmingly inviting and Yugi had no intentions of resisting.

"I have so many questions about how I got here and what's going on that I don't even know where to start," Yugi explained as he continued to pick away at the food before looking down at his notes. "These are a few" he teased, leafing through the several pages he had written and even pulling the couple out that had made it into his pocket.

Malik smiled and gave a nod as he moved to the bed and made himself confortable. "Then this will be a long night for both of us. Allow me to start. Yugi, you are as you will best understand it, about to become a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Recap:** Yugi has awoken in a strange room and can't remember how he got there or where he is. He witnesses strange events he assumes must be a dream especially when a boy named Malik tells him he is going to become a werewolf,

**Please feel free to leave comments or story ideas in the review section below. Feedback is appreciated.**

**This chapter contains violence and blood.**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Chapter 2 Memories

Spit-takes on television were always overdone but as Malik fed Yugi the news he almost couldn't restrain one. Coughing as he choked down the mouthful of food, Yugi swallowed hard and reached for the glass of water. Panting he broke free for breath and set it down, swivelling in his chair to face Malik. His usually soft eyes held a harsh edge of disbelief as Yugi searched Malik's face for insincerity.

"Yep you heard me right. You got yourself in a fight with Hanso and got infected. When he realised what had happened he at least had enough sense to bring you here so that we can watch over you and help you through the transformation. The first few shifts are always the worst for those that are made into werewolves. Sometimes it can be a violent shift and they will hurt themselves or others. That's why you were locked in here," Malik began as he squirmed uncomfortably beneath Yugi's judgemental stare.

Realising after a long moment of silence that he wasn't making much ground Malik continued. "Yugi I am telling you the truth. As Balveric I will be the one to help you through your first shift and to teach you more about our world and what it means to be a shifter" Malik pressed, hoping that the path of brutal honesty could help sand the edges of Yugi's mistrustful gaze.

Letting his expression soften when he became aware of Malik's discomfort, Yugi turned away and stared down at his tray of food, no longer feeling a desire to eat despite his stomach's audible protest. So much hadn't made sense with what the two men had said earlier and this was the first real explanation anyone had offered about why he was here. Even still it was hard to swallow. The simplest answer was often the right one but in this case the simple answer still seemed unbelievable. With a heavy sigh Yugi turned back to face Malik, doing his best to force a genuine smile.

"Can I phone my grandfather and tell him I'm alright?" Yugi asked softly, knowing for certain now that he would not be making it home tonight whether or not the werewolf nonsense was true.

Ji-chan would be worried and this was the only comfort Yugi could offer him. He knew he wouldn't be able to say where he was, hell Yugi still didn't even know. Right now he just needed to distract himself from the news and hear a familiar voice again. Something needed to make sense. If anything his grandfather's voice might help him feel normal.

Malik nodded and pulled out his cellphone for Yugi to use. "It's probably better just to say you are at a party and have decided to stay overnight or something along those lines," Malik offered as he got up and gave Yugi the phone without question.

Yugi nodded in agreement knowing this was a big step in trust on Malik's behalf. If Yugi wanted he could call the police, tell his grandfather he was kidnapped, any number of things; and yet Malik was either too stupid to realise this or was showing Yugi he could be trusted when gave over the phone without appearing to think twice.

After the fourth ring Yugi was about to leave a message when his grandfather curtly answered. "Hi Ji-chan," Yugi replied softly to his grandfather's aggressive tone, increasingly uncertain about what he wanted to say.

"Yugi! Yugi is that you? Where are you? I've been worried sick all night and Jou has been running back and forth from school to try and find you," he questioned as relief expressed itself in an alleviated sigh.

"Jou has been… Why is Jou out looking for me?"

"Yugi he told me about yesterday. When I called to ask him if you were with him we both worried that something may have happened with that bully again" his grandfather explained, worry still evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry for not calling sooner Ji-chan. I didn't want you to worry but my cell died and I couldn't call until I got back to…Mal-Melvin's place. He's… He's a new friend I met today and invited me over to his house. I couldn't say no," Yugi said carefully, hoping to ease into the lie with half-truths.

The other line was silent for a time. "Yugi where are you really?"

The question caught Yugi off guard and he made an audible gasp. "Jou said you never met him at the arcade. You never miss out on a promise to your friends like that. Who is Melvin? Where are you really?" His grandfather's voice sounded angry and Yugi bowed his head knowing the lie had failed.

"I… I have to go. I'm sorry Ji-chan I just wanted you to know I am alright and not to worry. I will be home as soon as I can," Yugi said in a pained whimper as he hung up the phone without giving his grandfather any time to reply. Tears welled in Yugi's eyes as his emotional dam filled to bursting and he crumbled into a runny nosed mess.

Tan arms collected him and helped Yugi to stand as he was walked over to the bed. He could feel his body begin to shake as the burden of his stressful day cascaded into a river of tears and mumbled anguish. Too upset to protest, Yugi leaned into Malik's hold as he rubbed Yugi's back and let Yugi scream his frustrations into his shoulder. Inside he could feel his heart breaking and his entire chest grew tight; he could hardly catch his breath between out bursts and he started to hiccup uncontrollably by the time his sobbing finally started to subside.

Throughout the entire ordeal Malik remained silent as he held Yugi tightly and rested his head on Yugi's. With a few final whimpers Yugi regained control of his breathing by drawing in long, heavy streams of air. He was still shaking but started to push Malik away as he lifted his head from Malik's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I just… I can't handle it," he managed, barely trusting his voice as he struggled to get the words out.

"Yugi, its normal. Let it out, that's what I am here for. You can cry all you like, and I won't think any less of you for it. I know being told you are a shifter isn't the best news you have ever heard but I want you to know you can always talk to me about what's bothering you. I will do my best to understand and will help however I can," Malik said with a reassuring smile as he lifted Yugi's chin to make him meet his eyes.

"If you'd like we can end our talk here and I'll leave to let you get some sleep. I will be back in the morning though and we can continue where we left off. Trust me, everything will become clear shortly. Just get some rest."

Yugi nodded as Malik released him from his hold and stood up. "If you need anything during the night you can page me by using this," Malik explained as he set the device down on the nightstand. "Just hit the button and it will vibrate my phone. I will see you in the morning… Unless you want me to stay?" Malik asked as he paused at the door and turned to watch Yugi sitting motionlessly on the bed.

Giving a small shake of his head, Yugi muttered a word too incoherent to understand but Malik didn't press into it. "Alright Yugi get some sleep, I will see you soon," Malik said from the doorway before shutting and locking it behind him.

All new tears started well up and overflowed silently down Yugi's cheeks, falling to stain the sheets below. He had never felt so broken up or alone before, but he couldn't rely on Malik for this. Too much was going on and too many questions remained that Yugi didn't, couldn't, trust anyone. He wasn't even certain that what Malik was saying was true. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe he would soon wake up and he and Jou could laugh about it on their walk to school tomorrow. Maybe.

Yugi sighed, doubting his own lie. Rising off the bed he returned to the desk to review his notes. Journaling had once helped to clear his mind and keep him sane during his bullied years. He was just hoping it could do the same for him now as he picked up the pen and started to scrawl out more. In time he began to feel better and even starting to spare longing glances at his dinner tray before hunger at last won over and he started to sample.

His empty stomach was pleased by the results as he inevitably finished the entire tray before setting down his pen to admire his work. Getting up from his seat Yugi kept the notepad with him and brought it over to the bed as he undressed. Taking off his socks he left his shirt on but tossed his pants over in the corner to lay with his jacket so that only his boxers covered him from the waist down.

Nestling into the covers as the bed gave a protesting creak; Yugi snuggled in against his spare pillow, treating it like another body in the bed to help comfort him. His mind wouldn't stop racing though and it took at least an hour more of tossing and turning before he finally settled his mind on the image of his doppelganger. "_Maybe in a few days when I return to collect the boy…"_ that dark voice had said. Yami had been so certain and confident in every action he made. Yugi sighed as the voice continued to repeat itself, his eyes slowly surrendering to the burden of sleep. "_When I return…"_

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Slammed into a wall, bloodied hands grinded against the brickwork of the school as Yugi braced against the impact. Staggering he fell to skinned knees, gasping for breath when a fist connected to already tenderized ribs. His body immediately pulled into a fetal position around his crying abdomen as tears welled in large, docile eyes. "No more… Please," he sobbed to the dirt, tears attracting granules of sand to moistened cheeks.

"Going to stay down this time?" Hanso's voice rumbled as the figure's shadow cast itself over the boy's small frame.

With a whimper Yugi nodded, unwilling to meet the dark pools of amber he knew still lingered on him. All Yugi had wanted to do was protect his friend Ryou. Instead he had likely made the situation far worse. Guilty for his failure, his pride hurt worse than his body as thoughts of Jonouchi and Honda raced in his mind. Their unmoving forms were still silent behind the school's equipment shed.

Reassured Yugi would not rise again, the sound of heavy foot falls echoed down the alley when the beastly teen retreated. Yugi waited until he could no longer hear the faintest trace of his assailant before he uncurled his body and sat up. Holding his side to put pressure against the throbbing, Yugi staggered to his feet and looked around for Jonouchi and Honda.

His knees protested the effort of standing as blood had already started to coagulate around the cuts making the skin tear and feel uncomfortably tight with each stride. The only trace of his friends was one of Jou's shoes lying by itself in the alleyway in front of him.

When the initial confrontation turned against the trio, Honda and Jou had tried to hold off the attack as they ordered their non-combative friend to run. Admittedly Yugi had only made it about eight meters before Hanso caught up to him, but with the pain racking his body each inch he backtracked felt as if they were actually miles.

He limped his way forward, pausing to brace himself against the equipment shed to alleviate some of the pain as he made steady progress to where his friends waited. Both were recovering with no worse injuries than Yugi had suffered and the three boys managed to gather themselves together within minutes before making a hasty retreat to Yugi's home at the Kame Game Shop.

When they arrived Anzu had been waiting for them. She stood up from the curb, her fury immediately set off when she spotted Yugi riding on Jou's back. Yugi had to hide his face in Jou's shoulder to avoid her stare as she took Yugi's keys without a word and hurried inside to fetch the first aid kit.

It was not the first time she had done this for Yugi but it was the most embarrassing. He felt older than people credited him and hated it more each year when people misinterpreted his age. He was seventeen now and even though he had yet to hit his growth spurt it irritated him to no end when people mocked his maturity by treating him like a child. Piggybacking on Jou the exception, but only because his knees really did hurt.

Anzu hadn't seemed to notice the change in her childhood friend as she ordered Jou to set him down on the couch upstairs and told Honda to make sure Yugi stayed in place. Instinctively Yugi knew what she planned and his fingers dug into the cushion when he smelled her pouring an unmistakable liquid into a folded piece of gauze.

"What were you guys thinking?" Anzu lectured as she grabbed Yugi's chin and turned his head from side to side in order to get a better look at the busted lip. Applying the damp piece of gauze, she held Yugi firmly as he squirmed against her. Once upon a time he would have blushed furiously beneath her soft touches and stayed up the rest of the night reliving the moment that their noses were only inches away from one another's faces; today however he pushed her hand away, too embarrassed to tolerate the mothering he usually craved.

"It's not their fault Anzu I-" Yugi protested before she silenced him with the gauze again. The cool liquid bit into the wound and drew Yugi's words away in a soft whine.

"Yugi isn't like you guys he doesn't know how to fight and I don't like seeing him get hurt," Anzu continued as her accusing stare fell to Jonouchi. Neither boy argued back. That fact alone eased the tension in her shoulders as she let out a long sigh. "How did this happen any ways?" she finally asked as she released Yugi's jaw and started to roll up his pant legs to get at his knees.

Yugi was the first to break silence, retelling the story of how he had seen Ryou shoved into lockers at school by a group of five boys. When Ryou refused to talk to him about it and started to ignore him at, Yugi explained how he had come up with a plan to try and dissuade the bullies.

His idea had been to confront the 'leader' of the group: a fairly tall, well-built teen with sandy hair by the name of Hanso. To look at him he didn't seem like someone with a mean streak in him, yet here they were all battered and bruised. It pained Yugi to believe that anyone could be so cruel to another without reason which was why he had wanted to find out directly from Hanso why they had chosen to target Ryou.

The confrontation hadn't started out as badly as the results suggested. Hanso actually agreed to meet with Yugi after school and was even willing to answer Yugi's questions. It wasn't until Jou insulted Hanso in a mock-bullying fashion that Hanso even got angry, but even that initial round of insults was not enough to set things off. Hanso merely insulted back and the argument escalated until Hanso finally let loose a short quip about Jou's sister. In that moment Jou lost control, lashing out in anger as he took the first swing. The strike seemed to have been moving in slow motion in comparison to Hanso's dodge and the counter that followed which put Jou on the ground in one hit. Honda joined the fight shortly after and one thing lead to another.

At this point Jou and Honda took over the retelling, disapproving of how unmanly Yugi described their noble and heroic actions. "I mean even Yug' got a good shot in! I could swear you drew blood when you bit him," Jou boasted, trying to make Yugi feel better about their defeat although it had the opposite effect.

Yugi wasn't proud but when Hanso had him in a headlock and was about to kick Honda's recovering form, Yugi did the only thing he could think of to get the large arm off of him and protect his friend. He bit down as hard as he could into that arm, his action rewarded by a yelp of pain and the metallic-taste of copper which earned Yugi his desired freedom.

"It was probably just my blood," Yugi replied, thoughtfully stroking his busted lip with idle fingertips.

"Yugi leave it," Anzu warned curtly as she slapped his hand away.

Trying not to let his frustration at Anzu's mothering show; Yugi sighed and looked to the clock, breaking down the remaining minutes until his grandfather would be home. Ji-chan had a friend in town which meant Yugi had been given an hour or two to himself after school every day this week. He could still rely on Ji-chan to be home for dinner but that meant time was running short. He knew Ji-chan would worry if he saw Yugi's worn out knees or the blood on the collar of his jacket so he began to formulate a lie to explain his away the clothes and busted lip while Jou and Honda boasted on to Anzu.

The bruises and scrapes he figured would be easy enough to hide with fresh clothes but the cuts on his hands and face would be obvious. Biting his lip while he thought it over, a sharp pain made Yugi wince as the taste of copper once again lined his mouth. Licking his bottom lip before the blood could pool Yugi heard Anzu give out another frustrated sigh.

"Yugi you're bleeding again," she said as she turned to ready a new piece of gauze.

"I'm sorry Anzu… Its- its fine. Really. Thank you though," Yugi said softly as he took the gauze from her and held it in place, hissing at the immediate sting. "I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to cause this. You guys should go though. I have to get cleaned up before Ji-chan comes home and sees my uniform," Yugi explained, guilt still fervent in his eyes as he held back unshed tears.

"It's alright Yug' we understand. And besides it was my fault you got hurt," Jou owed up, bowing his head.

"No duh," Honda teased, grinning at Jou who scowled back. "We just wanted to make sure you would be alright Yugi. I need to go now anyways. I will see you at school tomorrow," Honda said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder sympathetically before rising up from the couch.

His friends all understood. "You know Yug if you need anything just call. We'll see you tomorrow and I'll meet ya to walk in alright?" Jou offered as he held the door for Honda and Anzu who each bade Yugi a short farewell of their own. As Jou left and the door swung closed Yugi secured the lock and headed upstairs. He already had a routine in place since incidents like this were not unfamiliar to him given his previous bullying record.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Memories floated across his mind's eye like a movie reel, replaying the events of his confrontation with Hanso as Yugi stared blankly up at that drifting ceiling fan. He had endured a short but welcomed sleep that had ended when a door slammed somewhere beyond the room Yugi had come to know as his prison.

He admittedly felt better after having let his walled up emotions go last night but it was an empty, unsatisfying calm that filled him now. He hadn't meant to show weakness or break down like that in front of… He couldn't even remember the tan boy's name. Turning his head he spotted the notepad resting on the bed side table and picked it up to skim over the fervent scrawlings he made in haste last night.

None of what he had written sufficiently explained where he was but he could remember the day following the fight when he had walked into school with Jou. They had made plans- like they often did, to visit the arcade by Jou's place after school with Anzu and Honda. He remembered asking Ryou to go as well but as usual his introverted friend had declined… And that wasn't all he had done.

After Ryou had declined his offer to go to the arcade he had started diverting the subject by bringing up Yugi's busted lip. Having to admit that he had received it in a fight with Hanso on Ryou's behalf, the usually timid and polite teen had lashed out at him- grabbing Yugi by the shoulders in a swift and uncharacteristically aggressive move. Releasing Yugi just as quickly though, Ryou apologised and his demeanour returned to its normal abundance of calm as if the episode had never happened.

Startled since Yugi had never expected Ryou to react this way, the two didn't say much afterwards but continued to walk directionless around the school's hallways in awkward silence. Ryou picked at the cover of his text book nervously, his eyes never leaving the floor before he finally mumbled a soft farewell and hurried away to class. After that Yugi remembered going to lunch and then finishing classes before… before…!

It was finally coming back now. Yugi touched the lump at the back of his head, rubbing it mindlessly as he recalled the image. He had just left his last class and was heading for his locker to meet Jou when someone had grabbed him. Yes! That was what happened. Hanso was there and had pulled Yugi out of the hall and into the empty classroom next door.

He remembered clearly the look in the teen's eyes, amazed how he could have ever forgotten. It was a mixed look of confusion and concern which was only outdone by Yugi's own expression of utter bewilderment. He immediately expected a second round of beatings that, surprisingly, never came.

He remembered leaning against a desk for support - his knuckles glaring a terrified white as he clutched the furniture in fearful desperation. A heavy silence permeated the air creating an unbearable tension that Yugi was the first to break when he started to fumble out an apology for yesterday's events.

Fierce golden flakes held Yugi in a breathless stare as Hanso offered only silence in response. Shifting uncomfortably Yugi knew himself to be prey trapped in a predator's stare, eager to escape but with nowhere to flee. No matter which way he moved he knew Hanso could cut him off, the man's stride did doubled his own. Frightened back into silence with his body petrified against the desk Yugi was at the predator's mercy, the pounding in his chest the only audible noise in the room as it echoed a chilling rhythm through his head.

When Hanso then stepped forward Yugi could have sworn his heart stopped. For all the pounding it had done moments ago, fear stilled the drumming and Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Closing his eyes Yugi winced as he felt Hanso grab his shirt collar and pull him forward. Bracing his body, Yugi whimpered pre-emptively for a strike that, again, never came. Instead he felt Hanso's breath on his neck, his nose so close to the skin along the nape that it sent Yugi's mind into a crazed panic in which he feared an all new set of bodily tortures.

Opening his eyes slowly as the large hands relaxed and released him; Yugi stared at Hanso in shock as the teen moved away and towards the door. Finding his breath again, Yugi sighed in deep relief as he felt his heart recover and the tension begin to slide from his body in soft shivers. He still had no idea what Hanso wanted yet the expression on his face suggested that even Hanso had not decided yet as he leaned against the wall and eyed Yugi.

"Hanso I-"

"Damn it Mutou," Hanso cursed, finally breaking his silence as he unhitched his gaze and stared at the floor.

Thoroughly confused by the emotions relayed on Hanso's face, there wasn't time for Yugi to question as the door slid open unexpectedly- prompting Hanso's decision. Doubling over as a fist connected to his gut, Yugi went down to his knees only to have an elbow come down hard on the back of his head. Immediately stars filled his vision and the world blurred. He barely saw Hanso move off the wall but pain revealed exactly what had happened.

For a moment Yugi thought he could hear Ryou's voice calling out to him but then again he also thought he heard dogs growling. It had been difficult to make out the difference between the two figures in the room with a sea of black dots encroaching on his vision. With all effort going into staying conscious Yugi had little memory of who had entered the room or won the fight. He had blacked out shortly after a victor had been named as he last remembered someone tugging on his bicep with painful sharp fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Recap:** Yugi woke in a strange room with no one around. He can't remember how he got there and still doesn't know where he is. He remembers an incident with a bully and remembers Hanso (the bully) knocking him out but little else. His confusion increased when two figures entered his room and began to talk amongst themselves. They paid Yugi no mind and discussed issues that Yugi didn't understand. He gathers that their discussion involves him but isn't certain how. When they leave to deal with a fight that has broken out downstairs, Malik enters Yugi's room with a dinner tray. Although trying to help Malik's brutal honesty confuses Yugi even more. He is expected to accept on top of everything else that he is becoming a werewolf.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions may be hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren: _used by Akheim in reference to an unknown group of people

_Senjiyuu:_ mix of the words se-fu(safe) and jiyuu (freedom)

_Urukai: _mix of the words urufu (wolf) and tokai (city)

_Balveric:_ the name given to a werewolf who oversees and initiates new shifters into the pa**c**k

**The following chapter contains implied nudity**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Allow Me

A knock on the door brought Yugi back from his memories as he rolled onto his side at the sound of the door clicking open. A sharp yelp escaped him as sudden pain laced up his left arm. He had absently forgotten about the bruise and rolled onto it; pain the price of forgetfulness. Fully awake now Yugi hissed and silently cursed as he rocked himself back and forth, supporting his pained arm with his free hand.

"Yugi?" Malik called from the door, pushing it further open with his feet. Spotting Yugi rubbing his bruise, Malik came in with a breakfast tray and set it down on the desk before going over to the bed.

"Can I see?" he asked Yugi and held out his hand.

Confused Yugi looked up and nodded, wincing as Malik covered the brown and yellowing mass with his own hand. Heat rose from the pressure Malik put on the bruise before the intense throbbing started to subside. It was nothing like the heat he felt from his double the other night but it was comforting nonetheless and quickly worked to silence the pain.

"How did you do that?" Yugi asked as he experimentally poked the bruise, surprised when it didn't elicit further pain.

"Every werewolf has this ability and its apart of what makes us social creatures. We can help each other to heal faster and give comfort by offering up body heat. You haven't shifted yet so you won't be able to do much healing on your own. It's something really only done by werewolves but it won't be uncommon for you to be touched by other members of the pack while you are here- especially if they see that bruise," Malik explained as he got up from the bed.

"I brought two breakfasts today so that we could get started sooner," he continued as he picked the tray up and moved it onto the bed, giving Yugi time to sit up first before setting it in the middle and climbing onto the bed himself.

Not waiting for Yugi, Malik broke into a steady pace and picked away at his food until he had slowly consumed his entire plate. He had been hoping Yugi would say something but the new werewolf only pushed his food around absently.

It didn't take long for Malik to realise he would need to start things off as Yugi took to nibbling on toast; breaking bites off with his hands before putting it in his mouth and giving each a thoughtful chew. He didn't appear to be enjoying his breakfast and Malik had already finished before Yugi ate the middle of his toast and returned the crust to his plate.

"You know you should make sure to have the bacon or sausages, meat will be the number one thing you want to eat right now in order to help your body through the cravings," Malik offered, understanding Yugi would likely feel awkward about asking questions. "It's not like a blood lust or anything like that, if that what you're thinking. It's more like diet cravings and nothing to be scared of."

Yugi's eyes shot up in concern, "There's such a thing as blood lust? That can happen?"

Malik looked surprised, unaware of how his description might be wrongfully interpreted. "No. No… Not really. It's nothing to worry about, it will never happen to you I promise. I haven't heard of a single werewolf getting it but there are the odd shifters known to suffer from it," Malik said only now realising he kept making the situation worse.

Nodding fearfully Yugi just did as he was instructed, picking out the bacon and sausages from the rest. He didn't want to take any chances if he was to believe what he was being told.

Malik smiled, his eyes betraying him as they narrowed and showed the full intensity of pity he felt for Yugi's situation. "I'm sorry all of this is happening to you but it's not as terrible as it seems. After your first transformation you will be able to go home again and have your old life back. It will be no different than it ever was. Well mostly. There will be the part about turning furry once a month but it's really not that bad," he encouraged, again working his smile to try and convey some sort of reassurance to Yugi.

He wanted to see the boy smile again as he had last night but didn't know what to say. Instead he just blurted out the next thought that crossed his mind. ""It's like having your period. I've seen the ads- you can go rollerblading with poodles, explore the untamed wilderness; even springboard dive into a pool filled with cheeky dolphins," he grinned, barely able to contain his own laughter at how low he had brought this conversation.

Yugi stared at him wide-eyed, unable to believe Malik attempted to sound serious with what he said. The expression was priceless and Malik burst out in laughter, unable to contain himself against his own jokes. As he recovered he smiled hearing Yugi laughing softly with him. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist the comment. But seriously, you will grow to like it. We are a family and you belong here now."

Yugi's smile held as the laugher tapered off. He appreciated Malik trying to make light of the situation but reality was too difficult to ignore. "So I am being held until I shift. Does that mean if I shift I will get to go home?" Yugi asked, staring at his plate instead of facing what he feared he would see in Malik's expression.

Malik nodded, only to realise Yugi wasn't focusing on him. "Yep, as soon as you shift you will no longer be holed up in here. We can let you leave so long as you agree to a few simple rules. It's nothing big; basically just don't do anything to compromise the safety of the pack. That means no shifting in front of humans or revealing our names or location to anyone. People fear things they don't understand and it's in all of our best interests to remain a secret."

Yugi smiled, hoping Malik was honest and that it wouldn't be as terrible as he imagined. "So when is the soonest I can do it and how exactly does it work?" His voice grew louder with enthusiasm, encouraged to get this over with so that he could go home and apologise to Ji-chan. He just wanted to feel whole again, back in his own bed where he could dream this nightmare away. "And when do we go rollerblading?"

Malik laughed and shook his head. "How about right after you finish your breakfast? I can take you out to the woods and we will get started," Malik offered as he stacked his empty plates on the tray and began to gather up Yugi's left over dishes from last night. "I will take these downstairs and meet you back here in twenty minutes - if you think you will be ready in that time. There is a bathroom right across the hall you can use but don't go hunting for untamed wilderness just yet. I want to be the one to show you around."

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

It had been Yugi's first time out of the room and he was surprised to find a rather cozy bathroom awaited him. It was clearly a shared room so he locked himself in before relieving himself and gargling mouth wash in a make-shift method to brush his teeth. He wasn't certain if the toothbrush left by the sink was used or set out for him so he left it alone.

There wasn't anything he could do with his hair. Much like every day it did as it pleased so he just brushed out the knots and straightened his bangs at the front.

Malik returned a little later then promised but eagerly lead Yugi down the hall. "You were in the guest wing. The rooms down this way are full apartments and condos which our resident wolves live in. I'll show you mine when we get back but right now we should hurry to try and introduced you to people before they head off to work. I know they will be excited to finally meet you."

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Morning dew lingered on the grass as Yugi slipped off his shoes and rubbed bare feet through the moisture. He had spent little over an hour being shown around the building's second floor which had a vast collection of communal rooms.

His favourite was the game room which contained nearly countless board games shelved in massive bookcases along the walls, twin poker tables by the fully loaded bar, a pool table, paddleball, air hockey, foosball – all sorts of games. The room had been massive and Yugi could have sworn he had even spotted some console games on a shelf just opposite the door. Given little opportunity to even step into the room though as the tour had moved along quickly, Yugi contemplated quietly on how he would later convince Malik into playing a few rounds.

It was a comforting distraction given what was coming. Malik had explained that the process of forcing him to shift early was going to be strenuous, but Yugi had agreed regardless even with Malik refusing to disclose entire details. The only two shifters they had bumped into on the tour had tried to talk Malik out of it but Yugi had insisted and both girls backed down. They seemed like nice people but Yugi wasn't interested in making friends right now. It was partly his own fault why the tour had moved so quickly since he had been eager to get outside and into the woods where Malik promised they would start.

As the breeze picked up a strong smell assailed Yugi's nose and he realised with some shame that it was coming from his unwashed clothing. Sighing he peeled off his jacket and held it loosely between his fingers. Malik had started out ahead of him to scope out a good location which freed Yugi to get his thoughts in order.

It was the first time he had felt free in a long time. Even at home the closest he had to this feeling was at the park but the peace was always disturbed by passing pedestrians or by the sound of screaming children at the playground. Here though there was not a man-made sound within miles. No cars, no voices; just the breeze rustling leaves, the soft spill of water in a shallow stream and the songs of small birds as they left their nests and darted to and fro in the clear skies above him.

Closing his eyes he relaxed and let the tranquility of the river glade envelop his other senses. The late spring still smelled of new life with blossoming wild flowers poking out in patches from the bushes and long grass. For a few moments everything was in a state of perfect harmony before he heard footsteps coming up from behind and turned to face Malik.

Smiling back at his friend Yugi dropped his jacket next to his shoes and started to tug at his belt. It felt weird to strip down with someone watching but Malik had warned him and he knew it was better than to lose his only set of clothes in the transformation. "Alright I think I'm ready, so how does this work?" Yugi asked, standing in only his boxers as he shyly turned to see Malik stripping down as well.

Whereas Yugi had stopped at his boxers, Malik was not so modest. Yugi forced himself to look away when both boxers and jeans went down and his face took on a deep shade of red. Laughing Malik walked closer apologising for the surprise but making no move to redress. "Don't worry you will get used to the nudity over time," Malik said as he waited for Yugi to pay attention.

Biting his lip Yugi turned back, keeping his gaze high in the trees before slowly lowering to meet Malik's face. As tempted as his eyes were to wander and his curiosity seconded the motion, Yugi forced himself to behave and made Malik's lavender eyes a focusing point for his attention.

Throwing his head back in a rich laugh, Malik shook his head and finally went to fetch his boxers. "There better now?" he asked as he pulled the grey shorts with little creatures printed on them back up to his hips.

Letting his gaze focus out Yugi nodded feeling a small sense of normalcy again. He compared it to a day at the beach with a friend and he could be comfortable with this level of nudity. "I didn't know you played Duel Monsters," Yugi grinned taking note of the kuriboh boxers as his hope for playing games later increased.

"Yep and now you will have to duel me later to make up for destroying my favourite boxers," Malik laughed.

Yugi sighed, feeling bad but still too uncomfortable if Malik actually expected him to watch. "It's alright Yugi it was only a joke. Everyone knows Kuriboh is the worst any way," Malik teased as he moved closer to Yugi.

"Now I can't promise you will be able to do this today but I at least want to help you try. The first shift is not only the most dangerous but also the most unpredictable. Any kind of strong emotion can set it off and sometimes it will happen out of nowhere. If we can't force it then it will happen in two days regardless with the full moon."

"Now I know it sounds like something out of Hollywood but it has more to do with emotions running high on the full moon. It's also when most packs meet and go out on a community run. It helps us to bond and keeps young members from forgetting to shift," Malik continued as he rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Believe me, smelling and seeing all the other wolves shift will help you if this doesn't work out. You will be home in two more days if not sooner."

"What happens if someone forgets to shift?" Yugi asked quietly, fearful of the answer.

"Hmm well in young wolves it can be a problem. Many describe it as though their 'beast' has a mind of its own. If not in control then they can accidently end up hurting someone. It's better not to forget and just come visit once a month or so. Besides it's an excuse for us to hang out more," Malik grinned.

Yugi smiled in reply before a new thought dawned on him. "Um so Malik… I was thinking. You keep saying things like 'new wolves' or 'young wolves' but weren't you once just like me? I mean, how did you get to be… you know," Yugi asked, debating whether it was appropriate to say the word 'infected' to a shifter.

Malik laughed, "It's not a bad word Yugi. In fact I am proud to say that I am a werewolf. There are other shifters out there that take on other animal forms but I am happy to have been born a wolf."

"You were born a wolf?" Yugi couldn't hold back his surprise.

"Yes not all of us are 'made' like you. In fact it is not a common thing that happened to you," Malik said as he led Yugi over to the river and sat down on the edge, soaking his feet. "It is hard on the community to add new members since we strive to live normal lives amongst humans. This means we have to have special doctors that are trained for our physiology and that can keep a secret. Whenever a person's identity is accidentally compromised that person essentially has no choice but to surrender having a normal life and come to live with the pack from then on. In your case you are actually lucky Hanso decided to kidnap you the way he did. If he hadn't knocked you out you may have shifted at home or school and caused a scene. Instead he brought you to us straight away and here we will be able to look after you without anyone finding out your secret. In that way he kind of saved your life."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "That must be what Hanso was debating when he had me in the classroom… He was trying to protect me" Yugi thought with a small smile. "Is Hanso here? Can I thank him when we get back?"

Malik's smile widened, "He would love that. He looked so scared when he brought you in, afraid that he had made the wrong choice. He never wanted to do this to you Yugi. You have to understand that there are serious punishments for turning someone."

Malik shook his head as Yugi's eyes filled with fear. "Don't worry, Master Akheim is not like other leaders. Hanso explained to everyone the fight you had with him and how he suspected you biting him brought this on. He won't be punished like others have in the past but people will treat him differently until this all blows over. You making peace with him will help his situation," Malik explained.

"So everyone knows then?" Yugi asked feeling ashamed all over again. He still hated himself for getting involved in that stupid scuffle. If only he had been better able to talk Jonouchi down or hadn't gotten involved in the first place.

"Yes Yugi. We don't keep secrets from the pack, we can't afford to. We all have to work together to keep the peace. That is why you can never reveal yourself or another to any human without risking the safety of everyone. I know you will want to tell your grandfather and maybe you would be right to but there will be consequences if someone betrays your trust. It's better to come up with a lie," Malik urged, knowing he was venturing into sensitive territory.

With a heavy sigh Yugi slowly nodded his head. "I understand Malik. I won't tell a soul that I wouldn't trust my life with," he promised, meeting Malik's lavender eyes as he made the vow.

"Good. Now unless there are more questions let's get started," Malik said as he stood up and held a hand out to Yugi.

* * *

Please comment and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Recap:** Getting into a fight with Hanso to protect a friend from what he suspected was a bully; Yugi had his life change forever. Brought in unconscious when Hanso realized he accidently infected Yugi with lycanthropy, Yugi now faces the challenge of learning how to be a shifter. Malik, a "pure-blooded" werewolf has become his new Balveric and mentor as he tries to answer all of Yugi's questions.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions may be hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren:_ used by Akheim in reference to an unknown group of people

_Senjiyuu:_ mix of the words se-fu(safe) and jiyuu (freedom)

_Urukai:_ mix of the words urufu (wolf) and tokai (city)

_Balveric:_ the name given to a werewolf who oversees and initiates new werewolves into the pack

**The following chapter contains implied nudity and strong language**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - The Woods

Yugi marvelled at how Malik changed form more smoothly than most people switched shirts. In one fluid movement Malik drove forward and changed from a human to a wolf as he hit the ground paws first. It reminded Yugi of an Olympic diver with no fear in his actions as years of practice had developed into ample skill which Malik proudly showed off.

It looked quick and painless as fur erupted from his spine at the start of the movement and spread over all visible skin before Malik had even landed. The shifting of bone structure happened so quickly Yugi barely had time to notice as Malik's lavender eyes swapped a human face for a furry one.

In his wolf form Malik stood just under a meter high at the shoulder. His coat was a pale bronze that merged with cream coloured tuffs on his underbelly and darker shades of grey along his spine and the top of his head. He was watching Yugi's reaction as he moved forward and shook off the remaining pieces of his boxers off a hind leg, coming closer so that Yugi could have a good look at him.

"Wow, doesn't it hurt?" Yugi asked as the bronze wolf sat on his haunches and observed Yugi through abnormally human eyes. The corners of the wolf's mouth pulled at the sides to create what appeared to be a smile as Malik shook his head before rising and darting off towards the edge of the clearing. There Malik paused and looked back; waiting to make sure Yugi was following before leading him into the trees.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

It didn't take long for Yugi to get completely lost. He had kept up with Malik for only a short time, spotting flashes of tan fur moving between bushes up ahead until eventually his stamina wore out and he had to rest. Whether or not Malik would realise Yugi was missing and come back for him was growing questionable. He had thought they would be doing this together and that Malik would give him some sort of instruction before simply taking off.

When they had first set out he was certain Malik was just leading him to where they were planning to practice, but as time wore on Yugi was less and less certain about Malik's intentions. Whereas he once would never have expected Malik to abandon him, Yugi was beginning to fear that this was exactly what Malik had in mind. He had mentioned to Yugi earlier that any strong emotion could set it off and it crossed Yugi's mind that being lost in the woods was likely an attempt to upset him.

Somehow that realisation was more comforting than a cause for worry. If he was supposed to find his way out then he had an objective and something to help guide him rather than wandering aimlessly as he had been. "Malik! MALIK!" Yugi cried out again, quickening his pace as he heard leaves rustling with movement up ahead.

He found no trace of his deserting Balveric and only proved to scare off a pair of nesting song birds in his haste to keep up with the noise. Panting Yugi held up against a tree for ten minutes to rest, regretting deeply that he had left clothes behind. He especially missed his shoes as leaves and various other bits of forest debris scratched and collected on the soles of his feet. Brushing off the bottoms and picking out tiny twigs and pebbles, Yugi sighed and tried to call out for Malik again.

"Malik if you are trying to abandon me in the woods in hopes I will shift it's not going to work!" Yugi shouted into the open air. He wasn't sure if Malik was still nearby but he didn't want to wait around to find out or keep searching for someone that was clearly skilled at not being found. It was still early in the day and most large animals, predators and prey alike, stayed farther away from human settlements than this.

Deciding to try and make his way back on his own, Yugi plotted a course through the trees and started in the direction he believed he had come from. It didn't take long for Yugi to become aware of the sound of a rustling brush to his left or of the sound of snapping twigs behind him every couple of meters.

"Malik enough, I know it's you," Yugi called out, trying to sound brave though his voice rose in pitch with his increased anxiety.

As often as he told himself that it was Malik, he couldn't help himself but to imagine a bear or other predator stalking him. It shook his confidence to no end and became more of a point of frustration than fear- or at least that's how it began.

In time his frustration grew as Yugi stumbled across patches of thick bramble and unfamiliar plants he hadn't noticed before. To him everything looked the same. He didn't spend any time out of the city and every bush looked just like the one before it to his untrained eyes. Certainly a few trees with strangely twisted shapes stood out but Yugi couldn't find any paths to right himself by and hadn't thought to plan landmarks when he had ventured in.

Jumping at the sound of shifting rocks on his right, Yugi stopped in his tracks to listen for any noises that might follow. Hearing none he was about to move again when a low growl caught his attention. "Malik this isn't funny anymore," Yugi warned as he took a step back.

The sound continued leaving Yugi with few options. He could stay and make Malik feel stupid for trying to scare him or he could run. Standing his ground would only work if he was right and if he was wrong, if it wasn't Malik…

_"No I can't be wrong. Its Malik, I know it is. I just have to be brave," _Yugi told himself as he stood firm. He couldn't afford to be wrong though and maybe that was the point. If Malik planned for another wolf to attack him or if it was that white wolf from yesterday who's to say it would hold back?

If Malik didn't plan this then Yugi needed to move. He sped off in the same direction he had been travelling hoping that a straight path would eventually meet up with the distant highway, if not the river glade where he had left his clothes.

Trying to keep his mind busy and off the worrying noises that trailed behind him, Yugi fought to keep thoughts of attacking wild animals far from his mind. Breathing deep he let out a heavy sigh and began contemplating new questions for Malik. Maybe if he concentrated on something else entirely it would help to quell the anxiety.

He still hadn't figured out where he was staying or the size of the 'pack'. He how no idea how he should behave around other shifters or what it would actually feel like to change. He had so many questions still to ask yet he bitterly acknowledged that they would need to wait until Malik grew equally as tired of the game as Yugi had.

A twig snapped and Yugi jumped, turning to find nothing behind him. His mind was running rampant and it took a few panicked moments before Yugi realised he had the twig underfoot. Anxiety grew in the pit of his stomach no matter how he tried to shake it. He started to quicken his pace again, hoping to escape the woods before his fears were realized.

"Malik please you're there so just come out already. I don't like this," Yugi pleaded as fear ate into him the longer he was alone.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Nearly three quarters of an hour had passed since Yugi had startled himself by snapping the twig. He figured enough time had passed to have made it back to the river by now so somehow Yugi must have gotten himself lost or turned around. He wasn't sure which but the noises had returned and were getting bolder.

After long periods of silence a sudden burst of activity would rise up every now and again to fire Yugi up and send him into a panic. He had been so confident that it was Malik at first but time was wearing him down and his own paranoia created unnatural faces out of shadows where there were none. It was only a matter of time now before the situation escalated, for better or worse.

It was still daylight out but that didn't mean creatures wouldn't hunt during daylight. It helped ease Yugi's mind to have a clear view of his surroundings but he knew it was only in movies that the monsters waited and lurked in under the cover of darkness. In real life a bear or cougar would just as easily attack regardless of the sun's position in the sky. Or a Malik, those beasts were becoming well known as a breed of heartless stalkers.

Leaning against a sizeable tree, Yugi contemplated climbing it in order to wait Malik out when a tree at the edge of his vision started to fall over causing a cascade of broken branches and noise. Whatever had been big enough to push it over could be heard coming his way now as heavy, four legged footfalls suggested a gait too heavy to belong to Malik's slender wolf. In that moment Yugi's fight or flight response set in on flight and forced him to move.

Bolting out from cover, he made a desperate run for safety knowing full well that he couldn't out pace a bear if it chose to pursue him. His breath barely kept pace with the demands of his chest as Yugi's eyes darted to and fro, searching for a safe place to duck into and hide away. Spotting none, he pressed on with sounds of pursuing feet spurring him forward.

Sparing a quick glance back over his shoulder to try and spot his pursuer, Yugi's right shoulder slammed into a tree which spun him violently down to the ground. Recovering breath as he had the wind knocked out of him, Yugi pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the leaves and forest debris that clung to his skin as he continued to flee; forcing himself to keep moving and to not waste any more time.

Whatever pursued him was gaining yet Yugi didn't risk another glance back. He could hear it though, and it motivated him beyond the protest of his legs which burned fiercely from overexertion.

A familiar sound echoed through the trees as the gentle rush of flowing water to his left immediately caught Yugi's attention. The sweet melody played like a siren's song in his heart and Yugi changed course towards it.

How he suspected the river would be safe didn't strike him as an odd at the time but with his body about to give up on him, he made it his mantra and repeated to himself again and again: '_safe at the river, get to the river'_. It kept him level headed against the fear and helped to push away the burning pain as he willed his limbs to keep up with his commands His goal was close, he could hear it. He could stop running soon.

Breaking through the trees Yugi at last stumbled upon the clearing where he had left his clothes and stopped. He breathed with heavy relief, doubling over as he panted and struggled to air back into his lungs. His muscles burned and every part of him ached but it felt good, amazingly good. He was safe and rejoiced that he had won and could at last rest when a force struck him from behind.

Screaming, all the renewed air he preciously recovered exited his lungs when his body slammed into the ground with the weight of his attacker riding him down. Not giving up without a struggle Yugi bucked and thrashed explosively, trying to roll out from beneath the weight pressing him down until his body surrendered and he broke down into long, uncontrolled sobs.

"Yugi it's alright it's just me," Malik said gently as he stepped off of Yugi and laid down beside him. "Yugi, it's okay nothing is going to hurt you, it was just an exercise," Malik urged as he bunted Yugi's cheek with his cold nose.

"I know! I fucking know alright!" Yugi screamed at him, sitting up on his elbows as his tears turned to rage the moment his lungs captured new air. "I'm not stupid, I knew it was you! You're a fucking asshole! FUCK! A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he swore as he rolled away and onto his back. His sobs faded into frustrated shrieks as he held his hands over his face to try and muffle them against his skin.

Malik retreated with his tail between his legs and sat down by their clothes on the other end of the field. He watched Yugi explode with emotion and vent pent up rage as his ears flattened to his head, curious to see if he had succeeded and at what cost. If Yugi shifted now it would undoubted be violent and he would be the one to blame for his charge's torment.

Searching for any words he could offer up in support as the tantrum wore on, Malik found he was at a complete loss yet bravely inched closer when Yugi visibly started to calm down. Still unmoving but completely silent under the arms over his face, Malik watched Yugi carefully as the boy's laboured breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy and the rigidness eased from his body. He considered the right course of action and inched closer still, words eluding him.

Lying on his back with his hands covering his eyes, Yugi finally felt himself calm down. He breathed deep and let out a series of long, steady streams of air, repeating the process until he settled himself. "Why Malik? Why would you do that?" Yugi demanded, pain raw in his voice as he turned watering eyes accusingly towards the cowering wolf.

Malik's ears flattened to his head again and he pressed his body into the ground, attempting to make himself appear as small as possible. "I'm sorry…" he whispered through a pinched muzzle, unable to bear the guilty imposed on him in Yugi's eyes.

Yugi stood up silently and moved to fetch his clothes when Malik moved up from behind and bumped Yugi with his head. "I'm sorry I just wanted to help… I thought if I made you scared you might shift. When that didn't work I was going to try and make you angry but I see I didn't have to try for that. I'm sorry, SO sorry but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you would shift from it," he tried to explain, licking Yugi's hand apologetically.

A deep sigh escaped Yugi's as he knelt down before seating himself in the grass. He supported himself with his hands as he leaned back and closed his eyes, absorbing the tranquility of the glade as he tried to let all the anger wash out of him.

He knew. He knew Malik was telling the truth and that he had told Malik he was prepared to try anything. Why was it then that he still wanted to lash out? He should have known Malik would need to make him emotional in order to call out his beast. The clues had been there the whole time; he just hadn't pieced it together until it was too late. So why was he still so angry?

"It's alright Malik… I'm sorry too," Yugi replied calmly as he raised his head and turned to face Malik, holding out his hand for him to come closer as he would for a dog. Malik accepted the invitation and pawed over, brushing up against the offered hand with a sigh of relief.

"You know if anything ever tried to hunt you, just yell at them. I would have run away the moment you got angry," Malik said cautiously, not certain if Yugi would find his joke amusing but he wanted to make light of the situation.

Yugi gave a snort of laughter and scratched Malik behind the ears, not certain if a werewolf would find it as enjoyable as a dog might. "Was I really that scary?" he asked, guilt setting in with the knowledge that he had cursed so loudly and possibly frightened off the only friend he had in this new world.

Malik leaned into the scratches, shifting his head until Yugi's hand hit just the right spot which made his tail twitch. "Yes. A thousand times yes. I promise to never make you angry on purpose again," Malik replied with a laugh, pulling away from the hand so he could meet Yugi's eyes. He sighed again with relief finding no anger there as his ears perked back up.

"At any rate Yugi you must be tired from all that running. How about we call it a day and head back for lunch. I can show you around and introduce you to some of your new family," Malik offered as he stood and moved to the edge of the clearing, waiting for Yugi to catch up. "I promise I won't take off again," Malik added when he noticed Yugi appeared reluctant to follow.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah I could go for some food. But I need to ask, you're not upset at me right?" Yugi prodded, unable to let go of the idea that his temper may have damaged his friendship with Malik.

"I admit I never expected to see you react that way but it's clearly what I get. As you say, I am an asshole. I'm the one that is sorry Yugi. It's my job to make this easier on you, not harder… If you could not tell Master Akheim or anyone about any of this I would be very grateful," Malik answered feeling twice as guilty as he managed to look.

Picking up both of their clothes Yugi grinned. "No one needs to know about any of this then," they agreed as Yugi redressed and tied his shoes before Malik lead them back.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Yugi hadn't given it much thought or paid much attention to the building they had left behind earlier that morning. Returning to the familiar parking lot that he could see from his window was a welcomed sight along with the large grey structure that awaited them.

"Is this a werewolf's idea of a joke?" Yugi asked as he stopped along the edge of the trees after having noticed the logo painted above the building's entrance.

Malik laughed, "Nope this is the real thing. I know it seems strange at first but a zoo is actually the best place for city shifters to hide in. I mean think about it, a wolf or tiger escaping isn't such a big deal in a zoo as it would be on the streets of a city. Well, it is a big deal but not as suspicious or unexplainable. Also the size means we are on the outskirts of town and no big business really wants to build up around us. We therefore have the woods to ourselves. Also we can have specially trained doctors on call without drawing suspicion, can order large quantities of meat and not have to explain a thing," Malik boasted.

"As well most of the workers we employ are pack members who have had their secret exposed and have nowhere else to turn. Operating the zoo gives them purpose and helps raise money for other pack members facing difficult times. Our abilities to shift help us to control the animals and really the whole system just works out well since we are more in tune with the animals' needs than the average human," Malik continued, trotting into the open without fear of being seen.

Spotting Yugi's discomfort Malik shook his head and smiled, "Yugi I live here, park guests know me this way and won't freak out. We'll be fine. Besides this building is storage and vet space on the bottom floors so no guests come around to this side of the park."

Blushing slightly Yugi hurried to keep up as they crossed the field and into the long parking lot. The more he thought of Malik's explanation the more Yugi liked the idea altogether. "So do I have to pay to get in?" Yugi asked cheekily as Malik waited at the doors for him.

"No, this is the south entrance so only personal and delivery vehicles will be back here. But we will give you a pass that will let you in at any time through the front once you are fully committed. That is, if you choose to stay with us," Malik answered, his ears falling back as the topic appeared to bother him.

Yugi gave Malik a puzzled look, "What do you mean if I… Oh… You know about that too? Who was he any ways? Yami and those two people he left with? I don't understand why he came and Akheim came to see me the other night or what he wants with me."

Malik gave a soft smile. "He's from a different pack. There are five main groups and his is the smallest though also the most revered. I'll explain more inside. Come on, I'm starved."

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

"I know you didn't get much time to explore while on the tour but everything in here is free reign to pack members .If you want it, it's yours, just try not to go crazy," Malik said as he bounded over to one of the three fridges and tugged on a rope that was knotted to the handle in order to get the door to swing open.

"There will be some leftovers from last night still if you want or you can make something yourself. Oh never mind it looks like Ishizu made us stuff," Malik said before snatching up a container in his mouth and setting it up on the counter. Yugi foresaw Malik having an issue with the lid but as he moved closer to help, Malik's human hand beat him to it.

Blushing Yugi looked away quickly, his eyes reacting fast enough that he didn't have time to take a good look at Malik's full frontal view. Having almost forgotten he was holding Malik's clothes Yugi set them on the counter and backed away, "Ahem…" he coughed, pushing them closer with his face turned, waiting for Malik to dress.

"Hmm? Oh you're no fun. I keep forgetting you're shy," Malik said as he set the lid aside and dressed. "There all better you can turn around now."

Yugi turned back, his blush still not retreating with the sight of Malik's amused grin. "I didn't know you could just shift back like that," Yugi tried to cover for himself, desperately seeking to fill the awkward silence.

"Yep. Once you have 'mastered' your beast you can change as frequently as you want. Sorry sometimes I just assume you would already know these kinds of things. I really need to start at ground zero huh?" Malik replied as he went back to the fridge and dug out the other container his sister had set aside for Yugi. "Here, my sister knows I am not just a lousy cook but an especially lazy one as well so she left us sandwiches."

Yugi hadn't known that Malik had siblings but accepted the container gratefully. His stomach growled at the smell of food as he popped the lid and reached inside, not even bothering to check the contents of the sandwich before taking a bite. "So your sister lives here too?"

"Mhmm she is one of the top evolutionary biologists and often goes away on business to give talks around the world. Her most famous work is on the domestication of wolves and wolf mating habits," Malik said with a laugh. "She gets so upset when I call it that."

Yugi smiled and shook his head. He may have only known Malik for a less than a day but he already felt like an old friend and Yugi quickly understood his style of humour. In ways Yugi was curious as to whether this was an attribute of them being werewolves or if it was just Malik himself that made Yugi take such an immediate liking to him.

"So Yugi, any more questions you can think of? You want to know more about me, my family, THE family?" Malik asked before plugging his mouth with another massive bite.

Nodding Yugi covered his mouth and swallowed. "Yes plenty. Just where to begin… How about the different packs?" Yugi asked reviving the topic which still captivated his mind. Even now he could recall those crimson eyes clearly, and the heat that billowed from inside as he remembered the stranger's touch.

"There is a lot to explain. I get the feeling you want to know more about the Magren though and why they were here last night," Malik noted as he locked eyes with Yugi. Catching the look in Malik's eyes, Yugi wondered if asking this question was the right decision. He wanted to know but not at the cost of bringing sadness to a friend.

"You see Yugi, turning into animals is not the only thing we can do. It's not a common ability but just like being able to 'master' your beast and shift on command, werewolves can be gifted with magic. I don't personally know any but I know of them and there are a handful of individuals in our pack who can. The magic manifests itself in different ways: some can control fire, move water or even heal injuries. I don't exactly know much about it myself but there are usually a few gifted individuals in each clan. What makes the Senjiyuu special is that they are known for being an entire pack of magic wielders."

"From what I know they don't ever accept new members, not even other fully realised Magren, and have always been very reclusive. I wasn't certain if you could hear it from your room but Yami was not the only one to make an appearance last night. At least two other Senjiyuu were here but were forced to wait outside."

Yugi's eyes widened with the realization. "They were the ones causing the commotion then. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw one shift and attack a pack member before they left."

Malik nodded. "What you didn't hear then is that when Hanso risked himself to bring you here he was forced to injure one of the Senjiyuu you go to school with."

It only took a moment for Yugi to understand what Malik meant, "Ryou?!" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice when he made the connection. It was hard to believe that quiet little Ryou had been keeping a secret this important from him the entire time they had been friends. He felt strangely betrayed.

"Yes that sounds like the name. Any ways Hanso was deciding what to do with you when your friend showed up and demanded that Hanso let him take you. Not knowing what else to do Hanso did the only thing he felt was right and made sure that he got you here safely since he had been the one to turn you," Malik explained hoping that Yugi was able to follow so far.

"So what happened then? Ryou is alright, isn't he? He wasn't seriously injured?" Yugi panicked. An uneasy feeling drifted through him at the thought of Ryou injured on his behalf. This unhappy stirring curled up at the base of his stomach and Yugi felt it stretch out as an unnatural sensation ruffled beneath his skin like think fur brushing up from inside him. He shivered at the sensation and willed it away, rubbing his arms to help it pass along.

Malik shook his head. "No he's not seriously hurt but his boyfriend was pretty pissed, if you couldn't tell."

"-Boyfriend? " Yugi cut in "Ryou never told me he had a… Never mind," Yugi said with a small shake of his head, "This actually explains a lot of what I saw last night and about earlier."

"I'm glad I could finally be of some help," Malik said with a forced grin as he collected their empty containers and dumbed them in the sink for someone else to worry about.

"Don't say it like that Malik, you have been very helpful to me. I just wish I could pay back the favour, by finally shifting" Yugi admitted looking down at the tiled floor shyly. "You know I'm not entirely certain what is going to happen with this whole, 'picking packs thing', but I want you to know that I consider you my friend Malik and that I never abandon my friends."

Malik's smile warmed into a full grin as he placed an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "I'm so glad we have met Yugi. Come on, I still haven't shown you around the zoo or introduced you to many people."

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**Recap:** When Yugi stood up to a bully at school he unknowingly fought a werewolf and contracted lycanthropy. When Hanso realised he had infected Yugi he brought him unconscious to the werewolves' home at the local zoo. Yugi upon waking was assessed by the leaders of the Urukai and Senjiyuu wolf clans before meeting his Balveric (Malik) from whom he learned of his lycanthropy and that he will shift by the full moon if not sooner. Malik, a born werewolf, acting as Yugi's Balveric (a role designed to induct new shifters) failed in his first attempts to get Yugi to shift yet he continues to prepare the new wolf for what is to come.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren__:_ term for shifters with magical powers

_Senjiyuu:_ clan name for a group of Magren werewolves lead by Yami

_Urukai:_ clan name of the city werewolves lead by Master Akheim

_Balveric:_ name given to a shifter who oversees the first transformation and initiates new members

**The following chapter contains blood, gore and violence.**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Golden Eyes

The rest of the day passed with little stress as Malik lead Yugi to the north side of the building and back into the open air. It was Yugi's first look at the zoo which connected to the building behind a partially fenced gate that read "zoo personal only beyond this point". Opting out of taking a motorized cart the two set off on foot and joined with a paved guest path that looped the entirety of the park.

"It's really quiet out here, is the park even open today?" Yugi asked after ten minutes of walking. He had yet to see another group or his first exhibit yet and it seemed so unlike the Domino Zoo he had visited on a trip back in middle school.

"It is. We are just on the south side of the park on the road that connects the outside of the artic park to the African savannah and North American sectors. Up ahead there will be a fork in the road for you to choose from. Right heads to the animals of the Americas, straight takes us to the African exhibits and left will drive us towards the park entrance in the long run but it splits into paths that go just about everywhere else along the way. It's your call where you would like to go. Most of the time people don't bother to venture out this far without the tour trains but we will likely see guests the closer we get to Africa or the Artic Park," Malik explained as he felt through his pockets to see if he had a spare park map on him.

It was a beautiful day outside and the pair paid little mind to their direction as they wandered around aimlessly chatting one another up about Duel Monsters and their personal lives; taking time to stop every once and a while when certain exhibits caught their attention.

It wasn't as hard as Yugi had expected to talk about his grandfather and life at the Kame Game Shop. Nor did it sadden Yugi to mention his friends and explain his life before and after having made friends with his closest pal Jounochi. It felt strange to open up to someone he should consider a stranger but Malik never denied sharing any information Yugi asked about so it felt only natural to reciprocate.

"I'm sorry you had to lie to him Yugi. But the day after tomorrow is the full moon and the worst of all this will be over with, you'll see. Being a sh… being different isn't as terrible as people make it out to be," Malik encouraged, aware of the passing park guests that crowded the paths now.

Yugi tried to smile, letting go of the pain which lingered as best he could. Ji-chan would forgive him after he explained it to him. The only problem was that Yugi knew he could not discuss his lycanthropy with humans. But that was a problem for a different time. Right now Malik was his priority along with having all his questions answered.

"I'm sure you're right Malik, it's just hard to think of it right now. At any rate I did have some more questions to ask if that's alright?"

"Of course it's what I am here for,"

"Alright, well I wanted to know what it feels like? It looked easy when you did it but I, I can't but help fear that it will hurt," Yugi admitted, moving out of peoples' way as they passed through a busy intersection.

Malik waited until they were able to form back up on an emptying trail before continuing. "I won't lie Yugi but yeah, the first time is usually pretty painful because its frightening for new members. Those of us born this way tend to 'master' our talents before the first shift since we are born as wolves and shift to a human form around the age of three or later. It has something to do with bones fusing but Ishizu would be better to ask about it," Malik replied, his voice growing louder as they moved away from the crowds.

"So you have seen new wolves shift before?" Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat. He was already nervous about shifting but now dreaded pain.

"Not really. The situation I know of is a little different but there was this new girl who had gone through her first shift so everyone thought she was safe. No one realised she was trying to fight her wolf and resisted shifting for months, which is always a bad thing. Sometimes you will win and force it back down but it only works for so long. She had gone nearly three months before the wolf had enough and clawed its way out. She nearly bled to death after her wolf had stopped its rampage but by then she had drawn the attention of media everywhere given that it happened in a mall. By trying to ignore her new life she gave up her old one. I wasn't born when it happened but people still talk about it all the time as a warning to new wolves. Until you master your wolf Yugi you have to promise you will shift at least once a month and not fight it alright?"

Yugi nodded slowly, uncertain of what to say. He sympathized with the girl knowing he had been considering doing the same thing after his first shift. "So if I 'master' my wolf I don't need to worry about hurting anyone?"

Malik gave Yugi a concerned look as he thought over the question. "I guess… But it won't be quite like you're imagining. It's hard to explain since it was never something I had to deal with but I can try to see if Sakura will talk to you about it. She is the only wolf I know from our clan that was 'made' a wolf but she doesn't like to socialize with 'weak' members. It's sounds strange but there is a bit of a hierarchy, much like in an actual wolf pack. She is one of the few Magren we have in our clan which makes her part of the dominant tier. I've never spoken with her but I can likely get Master Akheim or Ishizu to make some arrangements.

"Now I don't want to overload you too much with information but it will all become clear after the full moon. Feels like I am saying that a lot but it's true, once you have experienced shifting it will all be a lot easier to explain."

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

It was nearing sunset when the skies began to foam with dark clouds and rain dotted the ground around them. The park would be closing in the next hour at any rate so the boys returned to the communal living quarter and settled down in the game room to entertain themselves.

Listening to the sound of the rain beating against the window pane in full force, Yugi let out a heavy breath and shifted in his seat. It was his move and Malik had just turned the game around by eliminating the last of Yugi's defences with a trap and bolstering his attack force. Drawing a new card, Yugi placed it face down on his field before activating a spell card and summoning his Dark Magician. He had been holding onto him for the majority of the duel as a trump card but now he needed him as Malik eliminated his other move.

The time was finally right to strike though and bring the game back into Yugi's favour. In one move Yugi cleared Malik's field and finished the duel in the same turn. He was surprised to find the wolf speechless but didn't boast as he held out his hand to Malik. "Good game you really had me backed into a corner with that last move."

The small crowd that had gathered around to watch was also stunned into silence until Malik moved and grasped Yugi's offered hand. "'Cornered' is not what you call someone who counters like that" Malik replied as the dam burst around them and spectators started to chat amongst themselves about the comeback they had just witnessed.

Yugi had been aware of one or two bystanders gathering during the duel but hadn't realised just how full the room had gotten while he had lost himself in the game. Blushing Yugi gathered up his cards and tucked them safely back into his school bag that Malik had returned to him, hoping the crowd would disperse as he felt uncomfortable with so much attention on him.

"That was amazing Yugi, I've never seen someone recover from a combo like that. You will have to play me next," an offer rose from the crowd. Normally Yugi would be happy to accept a new challenger but he felt his blush deepen and instead turned towards the door in hopes of making a hurried escape.

"You didn't tell me the new kid could duel," spoke a voice ahead of him. "I didn't know," Hanso's voice replied which caused Yugi to look up in alarm and scan the crowd. The sharp movement caught others' attentions and people backed away allowing Yugi to see Hanso talking with another shifter his age by the door.

Yugi could feel the tension building in the shifters around him when they noticed him catch sight of Hanso. All of them watched quietly, eager to see Yugi's reaction to the one that turned him. Picking up his school bag and slinging it over his right shoulder Yugi approached Hanso. He could tell the former bully was scared which only helped to widen Yugi's smile.

He had been thinking about it on and off all day and knew what he wanted to say. Trying to sound as convincing as he could Yugi met Hanso's hazel eyes and drew a deep breath, "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you sooner for bringing me here but didn't get a chance. I know you didn't mean for this to happen but because of what you did I will be able to go back home and still have a normal life. So… thank you."

It was difficult to keep old emotions of fear and bitterness out of his voice but Yugi said the words as honestly as he could. Everything about his new life was still a confusing mess but he was working hard to come to terms with every new piece of information.

The crowd of shifters were still listening yet quietly moved about as if nothing interesting were going on. The silence that pervaded the room disrobed their false pretence however as no one uttered a word, not even Hanso who stood frozen against the doorframe.

Hanso's face was a mural of mixed emotions that didn't settle into one shape for very long. Clearing his throat Hanso opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and looking away embarrassed. Yugi never imagined he would ever see the older teen blush.

Not sure what to do as it was hard for Yugi to interpret what Hanso was thinking from the mixed expressions, he reached out to offer Hanso comfort and reassurance but stopped himself when he noticed tears forming at the corners of the larger teen's eyes. "Hanso I-"

"Yugi, thank you," Hanso interrupted as the silent tears stained his cheeks for a brief moment before he swiped at them with his sleeve. "I was so afraid you… I… How is your arm?" he asked with a sigh, struggling to hold himself together.

"My arm? Oh the bruise, I was wondering how I got that. Its healing fine, nothing to worry about," Yugi lied, knowing the bruise would still inflame with pain if touched. Having appeared to sense the white lie, Hanso reached out for the bruise which caused Yugi to quickly turn away, "It's still pretty tender though."

Hanso nodded and let his arm fall to his side. "I'm sorry but it was the only way I could get you out of the room quickly. Ryou could barely stand and you had passed out; I couldn't risk transforming back without being caught running around the school naked so I had to pull you by the arm out of the view until I could get to my gym clothes and carry you," Hanso explained, his gaze drifting around the room to his fellow shifters who they both knew were drinking in every word.

"I'm not mad, it was my fault this happened any ways. I called you out and you were only defending yourself when Jonouchi made that lunge at you…"

"No Yugi. I'm to blame. I knew egging on Ryou was risky but let peer pressure get the better of me. My friends resented Ryou because some of their girlfriends openly have a crush on him and I was jealous that he is a Magren. It was a poor reason to start a fight over and I should have ended it sooner. When you and your friends confronted me I knew it was time to end it but then, I don't know. It felt good to fight and win. I'm not exactly a fighter but against humans it's no challenge. I should have just left when Jou started it but the truth is I wanted to fight. It's why I won't be going back to school," he confessed.

It was not easy to digest everything Hanso was saying. "Not going back to school? Why wouldn't you go back?" Yugi asked confused.

Hanso smiled softly and shook his head. "I can't Yugi. You might know some of our rules already but even if I hadn't turned you, any show of violence against humans is the same. I knew there were consequences but I hadn't cared at the time. It's all a part of protecting the pack and maintaining secrecy. Any shifter that breaks these rules forfeits their human identity. I've already been transferred to a home-schooling program and won't be going back."

Yugi nodded to show he understood but it still didn't seem fair. "Isn't there anything you could do? I mean, it was just the one thing and no one really knows about it. If I told them not to Jou and Honda wouldn't say anything to anyone. No one would find out about the fight," Yugi offered, feeling guilty that he had unintentionally ruined someone's life just as someone else had dramatically altered his.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," a gruff voice joined in. Hanso stepped aside and Akheim entered the room. "So, how has our young Balveric been treating you?" he addressed Yugi, diverting the subject as Malik hurried to stand by Yugi's side.

Both Yugi and Malik had agreed not to mention the failed attempt at shifting earlier which left venturing around the zoo a safe place to start. "Great I am learning a lot and he showed me around for most of the day. I think I understand everything so far but I still have a lot of questions," Yugi confirmed, hoping it was enough to sate the Master's curiosity.

"Very good," Akheim dismissed as his eyes panned the room, "There is still a lot of work to be done before the full moon. Chris, Robin, come with me please. Malik, make sure Yugi's questions are answered by tomorrow. We don't want the Senjiyuu to think poorly of us."

The shapeshifters mentioned collected themselves and hurried after Akheim who had already left. Looking to Hanso, Yugi could start to see why the Senjiyuu were resented given the way Akheim spoke their name with reverence. In the presence of other pack members it didn't feel appropriate to ask why Akheim did that but it was something Yugi would ask Malik later when they had time to themselves.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Flopping back against his the pillows, Yugi felt the full exhaustion of the day seep through him as he laid back. After Akheim left, Yugi was introduced to the other shifters but ultimately found it too difficult to keep track of names and faces amongst so much other incoming information. Dinner had come around quickly and everyone joined together at long tables after serving themselves from what was essentially a buffet. Staying with Malik, Yugi was happy to have Hanso join them at the table as conversation drifted back to their duel and the other shifters around them joined in.

Yugi rarely felt comfortable in large groups but the pack had a way of making him feel important even when the conversation drifted to subjects he knew little about. At the table he shared with Hanso and Malik were five other shifters who also loved duel monsters and had been around to watch the final moments of Yugi and Malik's duel. All of them were older than the three boys; two lived here at the zoo full time while the other three were here for the long weekend, helping to prepare for the full moon.

Reflecting on his day Yugi smiled to himself, actually enjoying the idea of having this become a part of his life. Holding out his phone with a sigh Yugi keyed the numbers to the Kame Game Shop before changing his mind and folding the phone closed. He wanted to tell his grandfather he was fine and not to worry but he knew it would have to be a lie. He couldn't say anything about where he was or what he was doing, why he wasn't going home or even why he refused to explain his disappearance. It was only two more days to go now before he could go home. He had to start considering some convincing lies.

Yugi jumped when his phone lit up and vibrated in his hand, a familiar theme playing and he recognised the number calling him back. Biting his lip Yugi let the theme play until the phone went silent and his voicemail kicked in. A blinking light let him know his grandfather had left him something as Yugi opened the phone again to activate his messages. Before he could key into voicemail though the phone vibrated again and the Game Shop's number lit up on screen.

"Hi Ji-chan…" Yugi said quietly into the phone, not sure what to expect.

"Yugi! You are there!" To Yugi's surprise it was Jou on the other line.

"Jou what are you doing at the Game Shop?"

"Trying to get a hold of your sorry ass, why haven't you been picking up any of my calls?" Jou demanded sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry my phone has been off all day. Can you please let Ji-chan know I will be home in two days? And please don't ask why Jou I can't exactly explain right now. Just promise you won't let him worry," Yugi begged, hoping that their years of friendship could bear the weight of all the lies Yugi had yet to tell. With that Yugi hung up before Jou had a chance to talk him into explaining. Noticing over twenty messages in his inbox, Yugi left them all unopened and turned off his phone so that he couldn't be called back.

The raw pain and loneliness from last night set back in as Yugi tossed his phone to the floor and shut his eyes. He hated himself for hurting Jou like that but there was nothing he could do. No matter how much he wanted to secretly break his promise and tell them the truth, Yugi understood Hanso's punishment was not just for Hanso's sake but was also a reminder to all shifters that the rules would be enforced. He couldn't risk telling Jou or Ji-chan at the risk of never being able to see them again.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Morning was a welcomed sight and Yugi woke with a start as the creature from his dream caught up to him. Panting he sat up and looked around the familiar walls of his prison. There were no monsters here but he swore he could still feel the creature's claws raking against his back; its fur bristled against him from some place deep inside. Pulling back the covers Yugi rubbed his thumb along the underside, trying to get a sense of the blanket's texture against what he had felt earlier. It didn't quite match but he excused the delusion as lingering sensations from his dream.

Stepping out of bed he dressed in the only clothes he had and headed for the door. Finding himself locked in again, Yugi went for the emergency button Malik had given him yesterday and pressed it repeatedly. It was some time before Malik finally opened the door and by then Yugi's bladder was ready to burst as he hurried out of the room and across the hall. When he returned he found Malik had taken up his spot in the bed and had passed out, his hair dishevelled and his chest rising and falling softly beneath the sheets. Leaving him to rest, Yugi picked up his notepad from the bedside and headed to the desk.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

It was over an hour before Malik began to stir and Yugi tucked away the playing cards into the desk at the sound of him rising. They had been the last two down for breakfast and most of the food had been cleared away as they snagged what they could and headed outside.

Leftover rain collected in puddles around the parking lot and grey clouds lingered as the pair navigated the building and started on the path leading towards the zoo. Since Yugi was feeling sore and was having difficulties motivating his body this morning, Malik agreed they should not try anything today but would instead wait for the full moon tomorrow for Yugi to shift.

"So Ishizu was saying last night that Kala - one of our lionesses, has started to isolate herself from her sisters. She is close to four months pregnant now and is due any week. They are moving her to a private cell today if you want to go check that out," Malik suggested, not entirely certain which areas of the park would interest Yugi most.

"Thats fine," Yugi replied, lost within his thoughts as his vacant eyes stared at nothing in particular. His heart yearned for a freedom he no longer felt he had. Malik had promised him his life would return to normal but Yugi just couldn't believe it no matter how much he wanted to.

He would need to lie to Ji-chan about his disappearance and make excuses at least once every month. That was not normal. Even Jonouchi would need to be left in the dark. Ryou was the only friend he would have at school that would even understand and then again Yugi wasn't so certain that Ryou would still be his friend if he didn't choose to join the Senjiyuu.

Where once he wouldn't have questioned it, Yugi didn't know any more if Senjiyuu Ryou was the same Ryou he had gotten to know as a human. Maybe this new Ryou wouldn't remain his friend; maybe he would lash out again or start being rude and snobbery.

Everything was more complicated than it had ever been. How could Malik honestly say it would return to normal? It was nearly impossible to imagine his life continuing as it had been. Instead he would just have to find a new kind of 'normal'; one that involved full moons, werewolves and magic.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Malik asked again when his friend didn't respond, "You seem distant today. You can tell me you know. I bet whatever is bothering you isn't that big a deal." Malik smiled, attempting to cheer up his gloomy companion.

Yugi let out a heavy breath. "Jou called me last night on my cell. I can tell he's angry but I know it's my fault for making everyone worry. I just wish I could tell them," Yugi explained, knowing his glum mood could only bring down Malik's day as well.

Malik tried to maintain his smile but it wore at the edges before finally disappearing. "I'm sorry Yugi… I, I guess I've never had to worry about that. My family are all shifters and the only friends I have ever had have been pack members so I don't know what it's like."

The air between them grew quiet and they stood silently for a moment before Malik started to walk again. "You know Yugi I…" He cut himself off and stopped. Before Yugi could ask what it was, a flash of black burst past Yugi's vision as a startled yelp accompanied frightened whines when a large wolf leapt out from behind a parked car and tackled Malik into the grass.

Fear paralyzed Yugi into a statuesque pose. His heart thudded deep in his chest, reverberating through him and echoing in his ears. Each beat rang through him like the pounding of a gong.

Heat rose in violent bubbles from his core, threatening to smother him as he panted and struggled to force enough air into his system. He was starting to hyperventilate and panic, fearing he would soon pass out if he couldn't catch his breath.

He started to sway feeling dizzy as if every last morsel recently put in him wanted to escape him all at once. His vision was blurred but his glazed expression managed to focus on two wolves tumbling and chasing one another playfully about the parking lot. Heat continued to spread through him and he collapsed to his knees, still gasping for breath.

His chest hurt and his skin felt tight; too tight- as if bound in cellophane that he desperately wanted to scratch at and tear off in order to free himself from the suffocating heat. A low rumble grew inside of him that had no business coming from a human throat.

Fur pressed against his skin again, literally itching to be set free as he watched skin ripple unnaturally along his arms as it slid below the surface. He felt the wolf 'look up' at him from the dark place it slept within him, its long body stretching before it stood and watched Yugi with hauntingly golden eyes.

Now that it was fully awake it moved as if it could simply stride forward and emerge from Yugi's chest into the world beyond. As it attempted, a wave of pain crashed into Yugi and tore a cry from his throat as the wolf reared back and shoved harder against the tiny barrier of human flesh that restrained its freedom.

Yugi cried out each time and tensed his body against the impact of the wolf trying to fight itself free. It was like any trapped dog and started to scratch at the 'door' with its claws eliciting new levels of pain that racked Yugi's body making him twist and spasm in pain on the ground.

He was scared and didn't know what to do. He could feel the wolf's anger and it frightened him, making him resist harder. The more he fought though the more pain racked his body as the wolf continued to unrelenting lashed out until blood pooled beneath human fingernails and claws successfully started to emerge from human hands.

The larger wolf had pinned Malik who had shifted after the game began and started tugging on his ear. Malik grunted and lazily nipped back at his brother, uncaring to fight back as he knew he was in no danger and couldn't dislodge the elder from him even if he tried.

It wasn't until Yugi cried out that they immediately abandoned their play and turned their attention to Yugi who had collapsed and started to convulse on the ground. They could easily catch the smell of a pack-less wolf rolling off of Yugi as Malik ordered his brother off of him and hurried to Yugi.

"Yugi stop fighting it!" Malik shouted- his voice ignored. He tried again and again but Yugi wasn't responding. He could tell the young one was in pain but there wasn't much he could do until the shift completed. Even then Yugi wouldn't know how to control his beast. He had to keep trying to reach Yugi.

"Yugi, come on open your eyes. Yugi, if you can hear me, please relax. Your scaring it, just let the wolf go," Malik continued, shaking Yugi's body gently. When that didn't work he licked Yugi's face, trying to calm him like he would another wolf but it all appeared to be in vain. He couldn't get through to him while Yugi insisted on battling a force he wasn't prepared to challenge.

"Malik I'm going to go get Master Akheim while you stay here and try to calm him. Don't let him out of your sight," Odion warned as he watched the situation deteriorate and hurried to find help for his brother.

"You promised me… You promised you wouldn't fight it," Malik whined, laying down beside Yugi and nuzzling against his body.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Believing his friend was being attacked had set off a chain reaction that Yugi could not control. He felt himself struggle against another being inside his own mind as separate willpowers battled for dominance over his body.

Nothing Malik shouted was reached Yugi as his entire focus was waged in an internal war against a yellow eyed demon that started to carrel and back Yugi into the dark corner it had occupied moments ago. Feeling himself slip into the empty space Yugi cried out with a final push before the walls of his new prison enclosed around him sealed him behind oozing tendrils of swirling magic.

Yugi's body howled in pain as his clothes strained before giving way at the seams and shredding to make way for their newly shaped owner. His skin burned as if on fire, painfully itchy until it cracked like baked soil and split into jagged grooves. Tuffs of fur were exposed and burst from the cracks in the pale skin like weeds. He cried out again as bones broke and lengthened, shortened and repositioned within the collapsing humanoid shell.

His muscles strained and spasmed when they adjusted size and shape. Each event its own a small torture which Yugi felt in full. The pain rode him wave after wave striking like stormy tides on a beach, battering him down as each worked to weaken his constitution. At last the dam gave way and Yugi's new body exploded forth in a spray of dark liquid and gore as the wolf took full control.

Rising to all fours his wolf shook wetness from his fur, causing bits of clothes and clumps of old skin to slag off of him and litter the ground amongst black pools of fluid that had been deposited during the shift. Golden eyes replaced fearful amethyst as a low growl wormed its way through the newly won body.

Inside Yugi was screaming from his prison, frightened by the anger he felt welled up within the monster controlling him. He felt useless, his body refusing to do as his mind commanded. Instead it moved by its own will and ignored the small being screaming in its mind.

From the darkness he looked out through the golden windows of the wolf's eyes, unable to move anything on his own as he watched the wolf lower its gaze on Malik. "Malik run! Please! Run now!" he pleaded, heartbroken that his friend could not hear him.

He wouldn't give up the effort. There had to be something he could do. He felt as though he were seated at the head of the controls yet couldn't will his body to move forward and claim them. Maybe the wolf could hear him. Maybe if he could get it to listen. "Please don't… Please," Yugi begged, scared as he watched the wolf circle behind Malik.

The wolf was studying Malik with its ears pinned back to the side of its head. Barring fangs he moved and began to circle the tan coloured wolf with a deep growl rolling out from between his gritted teeth. Yugi knew this was wrong. Fear swelled in his belly at the sight of Malik trapped in his wolf's vision. "No. No, please no…"

Malik didn't move or show any signs he would fight back. It spared him until Malik pulled back his head and howled; a desperate cry filling the air before his wolf lunged and bit into Malik's side, turning the call for help into a deafening howl of pain.

His wolf pulled back as voices heard Malik and took up his silenced cry. They knew and his ears perked at the sound of his own kind calling out to him. Abandoning the injured wolf his beast turned towards the woods as the sounds of the encroaching pack grew stronger around him. He didn't know what would happen if he stayed nor what would happen if he fled.

The only thing Yugi knew for certain was that he was trapped within a monster and needed to get as far away from everyone as he could until he figured out how to take back control of his body. Until then he agreed with his wolf's decision and pleaded for it to outrun its pursuers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Recap:** Days ago Yuugi stood up to a bully at school, unknowingly challenging a werewolf which resulted in him contracting lycanthropy. Brought unconscious to the werewolves' home at the local zoo, Yuugi has spent the last two days with his Balveric (Malik) from whom he has learned about lycanthropy and some of the Urukai's lifestyle. But when Yuugi thinks Malik is being threatened by another wolf, his own beast rose and Yuugi shifted. Frightened his wolf lashed out, attacking Malik before fleeing into the forest.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren__:_ term for shifters with magical powers

_Senjiyuu__:_ clan name for a group of Magren werewolves lead by Yami

_Urukai:_ clan name of the city werewolves lead by Akheim

_Balveric:_ name given to a shifter who oversees the first transformation and initiates new members

******So sorry this has taken so long but Ive been editting the earlier chapters and fussing about details. I will catch up though as I have promised myself to stop fussing and just practice making each new chapter better then the last. Please continue to send me you feedback, I deeply appreciate any comments, favourites or reviews I get. It feels good knowing people are interested!**

******Special thanks to 3m3r4ld14 for offering to be someone I can bounce ideas around with ^_^**

**Any ways, on with the story. **

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Water trailed from his underbelly as the wolf rose to its feet and waded through the stream. He had been traveling south for most of the morning before the afternoon heat had grown unbearable and forced him to rest. He joined back up with the river and eagerly waded in, letting the glacier fed stream cool his heated flesh as he flopped down without hesitation.

His breath came in heavy pants as his tongue drooped carelessly from the right side of his mouth while golden eyes looked about. At peace he lowered his head and lazily let the stream work for him as water rushed across his tongue and he lapped it up. It had been a busy day so far for the young wolf and the sun baking the fur along his back was a constant discomfort as he struggled to submerge himself further.

Snorting water as it rushed up his nose, he rose to his feet frustrated and stomped a few paces forward before ducking himself down again. This time the water pounded across his shoulders, effectively cooling his backside as he rested his head on a protruding rock and sighed in a breathy whine.

Today was a strange day. His first day in fact, or at least that's what the timid voice inside him had said. He had been listening to the voice for most of the afternoon, scared by outbursts of anger yet confused by retaliating sadness. At first it was mad at him and wouldn't stop shouting. He was scared, not sure what he had done to deserve the master's hatred. Now the voice had grown quiet, almost as if it had entirely disappeared.

He could understand some of the things the voice had been saying though the sounds themselves were entirely lost on him. He felt waves of emotion drift over him from time to time, most pained and filled with guilt. He couldn't understand why and didn't try.

It was a beautiful day and he was free to explore his new world but the voice kept returning, its emotions pouring through him and continually dampening his mood. He wanted to smell, taste and hear, well, everything! He tried to pause to listen to the birds or smell a patch of animal fur but that voice had kept him running, kept him moving further and further away from the place where he had first woken up.

Now was the first time since he had been chased from away his birth place that the voice allowed him to rest and his ears eagerly pivoted like twin satellites with the opportunity. He raised his head and licked the rock he had rested on, marvelling at the rough texture beneath his tongue as he tasted a mixture of spray and algae with the granular flavour of his headrest.

He continued to lick the rock mindlessly as his body recovered from the strain of his long run and hours of travel through the dense brush. He wasn't exactly certain where he was going but with the voice no longer pestering him he had no intensions of leaving the riverside any time soon.

His tongue dragged across the surface one last time before something disturbed him by colliding with his hip and pressed up against his side. Tilting his head he arched an ear, observing the stick clinging to him as he rocked his head from side to side and waited for it to do something new. When it didn't he investigated and moved to reach for it. But as he stood his body undammed the water's flow and the stick spun and drifted down river.

Startled he barked at the stick but it ignored his warning. Rearing back he pounced and landed beside the stick, yipping at the floating object as it continued to drift downstream. His tail wagged, flinging water as he ducked his head and waited for the stream to reposition the stick in front of him. When the stick only continued to drift farther away he darted from his crouch and chased it, splashing through the river and nipping at the stick; mostly catching mouthfuls of water.

He hadn't noticed how far he had come down river as it widened and began to deepen. Lunging for his prize, golden eyes filled with shock when his feet didn't touch bottom and his head completely submerged. Caught in the river's flow he paddled and clamped down hard on his stick, unyielding in his determination to keep hold of what was his.

Surfacing he fought the mild current and finally found footing again as he scrambled up the bank and laid down in the grass. He was panting again, water slagging off his heavy coat and wetting the ground beneath him.

He rose and shook the loose water free, a new smell catching in the air that drew his undivided attention. Everything was new to him but this smell stood out more than others as he tried to track it in the air by turning his head from side to side, straining to identify the direction of the source.

Focused on the new smell he nearly forget his stick but turned back for it before following the river to its end where it fed into a large lake. From across the span of water shone a captivating orange glow that danced its reflection across the water's surface from the distant shore. Puffs of grey clouds rose from it towards the darkening blue sky as he watched for a few breathless moments before ducking back into the forest and moving closer. He had to know what that light was. And that smell.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Night was settling upon the land, darkness filling the forest as lingering sunlight was unable to pierce the dense foliage around him. He knew he was getting closer to the source of the smell, its light growing more visible as the sun retreated beyond the horizon. New scents assailed his nose, this time stirring a rumble from his empty belly as the smell of meat encouraged him and he braved his way closer.

He had lingered sometime in the distance observing, pacing around the human encampment he had stumbled upon like a silent shadow. They had skewered pieces of meat and levelled them into the dancing orange flames which now gave off a heavenly aroma. He was tempted but restrained himself as the loud chatter between the creatures startled him and reminded him of the voice from inside himself.

It kept him at bay for the time being. But as the lanky creatures continued to chatter loudly like a flock of troubled crows he grew accustomed to their sounds and braved leaving his hiding place in the brush. Carefully stepping into the clearing he moved between trapezoid structures of cloth towards a four wheeled structure and squirmed to fit himself beneath its metal body. It smelt strongly of gas, the knowledge of the word reaching him from somewhere deep inside.

Where the voice had been for the entirety of the day was hard to know but as he felt the memory of 'car' come to mind he worried the voice would return to yell at him once again. When the voice did not speak however the wolf relaxed and laid on his side, watching the humans around the fire as they sat with their backs to him.

The sound of the car door slamming shut startled the wolf awake as he sat up and bumped his head on the metal beast's underbelly. He hadn't realised he had nodded off and now stared about in a panic. Not all the humans were gone from the fire side but a couple were missing. He heard soil crunch behind him and craned his head around to watch two feet encircling his hiding place before disappearing into one of the green triangular prisms.

He waited breathlessly to see if the biped would return but when the entrance to the tent remained closed the wolf shifted and slid out from beneath the car. Retreating to the woods he was about to take off when the sudden sound of running water on his immediate right stopped him abruptly in his tracks. A human stood no further than a body's length away from him and he froze in fear of being seen. Maybe if he stood absolutely still…

Nope. The human finished what it had been doing and the sound of a zipper rising proceeded the human spotting him before it made a most deafening noise. Scared the wolf snarled; instinct kicking in as it tried to hide its fear behind a ferocious façade. The act worked and the human backed away.

He wanted it to run though and leave him alone, not just back down. He moved closer and raised his jowls, exposing his fangs as he drew a deep growl from low in his throat. The human looked terrified and on the verge of running. His plan was working.

A new voice added itself to the air, and this one he understood. Turning his attention away from the human, his golden eyes skimmed the trees before they locked with crimson orbs. He could hear the human shift beside him but paid the biped no mind as it took the opportunity to flee back to the safety of its own pack.

A black shadow moved through the darkness, approaching him carefully and he stared in awe at its full figure taking shape in the moonlight. By comparison he was pup relative to the black monster that now shadowed him. He let out a whimper, laying down and rolling onto his back to surrender before further exchange was even necessary.

At the gesture the black monster sniffed his fur and stood over him, accepting the smaller ones submission before it backed off and stared at him. The little wolf didn't know what to do but rose to his feet and followed when the creature motioned him to.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned den sometime later that evening. The large wolf he followed had been generous enough to share the remains of deer with him and he happily licked at the corners of the elder's muzzle in gratitude before feasting. Even now red still lined his cheeks and the edge of his muzzle as he licked his lips and sniffed around the cave.

He couldn't quite determine how many wolves had once shared this space but the scent was mildly familiar. Watching as his ebony companion collapsed into a heap of skins at the far end of the room, he turned and looked for his own place to rest. Finding a small nook in the side of the cave wall he wedged himself in and laid down, resting his head upon his crossed forepaws as he closed his eyes.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Crimson eyes studied the silver wolf as he padded about and sniffed around the den. He chuckled softly to himself, admiring the innocence of the young one before him with a soft shake of his head. Akheim had alerted the Senjiyuu that Ryou's young friend had turned unexpectedly and fled into the woods after attacking his Balveric. This news was received as quite the surprise and they did their best to keep the panic from reaching Ryou until his friend could be located.

Uncertain when he had found Yuugi if he would need to assert his dominance, to his surprise the boy surrendered without a challenge and even followed him like a lost pup all evening. It was a refreshing change of pace and Yami happily accepted the little ones submission and compliance; curious to know how the Urukai had failed to keep him under control.

Resting now he watched from his bed of piled blankets that Yuugi chose to settle down away from him. With a sigh Yami curled his tail around himself and closed his eyes. He had considered taking the boy to the Senjiyuu den either by walking or by car but eventually decided against it. He had no way to be certain how a pack-less wolf would respond and was unwilling to force a mark on Yuugi knowing the Urukai technically owned him still.

From the moment his eyes had connected with golden orbs instead of harmless amethyst, Yami understood Yuugi was beyond the reach of human words. It was something explained to him once by his own father but the details eluded him the moment they proved useful.

Hearing a heavy sigh repeat from across the floor, Yami raised his head and smiled seeing golden eyes pouting through the dark. "Come here Yuugi," Yami said gently, aiming to express through the softness of his tone what he wanted the wolf to do.

Those golden orbs searched the dark for the keeper of the voice and Yami had to repeat himself to let the wolf know it had come from him; "Come to me Yuugi."

The wolf didn't seem to understand but cocked its head to the side to listen. The action was adorable but Yami was not entirely in the mood for puppy sitting. Rising up he moved to where Yuugi had holed himself up against the wall and leaned down to nip his neck.

The grey wolf yelped as if Yami had actually tried to hurt him but still followed when Yami led him to the nest of blankets. "Lay down Yuugi," he ordered. Instead he sat on his haunches and cocked his head again.

Yami sighed and bunted the little wolf, knocking him forward and onto the blankets. "Down," he ordered, his baritone voice speaking the command firmly as he put his head on the wolf's back and forced him to lower.

As the silver wolf complied he rolled onto his back and exposed his white underside in submission, looking confused and hurt over what Yami was making him do. "Its alright you're not in trouble. Just go to sleep," Yami said gently, licking behind the wolf's ear to let him know he wasn't mad.

Laying down again Yami was just getting comfortable when the body beside him shifted and bunted his shoulder with its nose. Yami shifted slightly to get away but Yuugi maneuvered himself so that Yami's head rested on the little one's neck. With a small shake of his head Yami surrendered and rested his head atop of Yuugi as the wolf wanted, letting his eyes close as the body beneath him warmed his side and helped ease him into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:** Yuugi is a werewolf and has just shifted for the first time. After attacking Malik he fled, unable to control his beast as it ventured through the woods. Coming across a group of campers, Yuugi's wolf stalked them (interest in their food) until Yami appeared and lured him away; feeding and sheltering him for the night in a former den.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions might be hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren__:_ term for shifters with magical powers

_Senjiyuu__:_ clan name for a group of Magren werewolves lead by Yami

_Urukai:_ clan name of the city werewolves lead by Akheim

_Balveric:_ name given to a shifter who oversees the first transformation and initiates new members

**The following chapter contains implied nudity.**

Thank you to anyone who has been commenting or favouriting; I greatly appreciate feedback as it helps me to catch myself when I slip on details (sometimes I forget that only I know the interworkings of this world). I've decided to shorten chapters to make them less heavy reads. If length is a preference or you like the shorter ones then please let me know and I will try to tailor chapters to those preferences.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Yami's maw opened wide as a pitched yawn escaped him. He moved to stretch, shifting a body next to him which tightened its hold on his fur and elicited a groan of protest. Peering down, the sight of cream coloured skin melding against his ebony fur alarmed him for a moment before Yami remembered the face from three nights past.

"Yuugi," he whispered softly, lowering his face next to the boy as he gently pushed the sleeping figure away with his nose. Carefully rolling the boy as to not disturb him, Yami wormed himself free from the small hands tangled in his fur; rising off the blankets before fully stretching out his body. His shoulders popped and his body limbered up as he let the lingering desires for sleep wear out of him.

Turning back to the mess of blankets Yami smiled seeing the small boy had curled himself around a mound of covers. He moved closer and rearranged the ones he had been using over the boy's naked frame. No doubt the human would wake without them to combat the morning chill.

Moving outside the cave he left Yuugi for a moment in order to relieve himself, the sole reason why he had woken from his own sleep. Yawning again he decided to head towards the river, figuring he had time to snag a quick drink before the little one would wake.

Pausing at a familiar sound, Yami looked up into the trees – trying to see beyond them as a shadow darted over the foliage, headed in the same direction he was. Leaning his head back he howled to get her attention, hurrying now to the riverside.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

Yuugi woke with a start. It was like reliving a nightmare as he stared about, disbelieving that this could really be happening twice. "Just where am I now?" he asked aloud, shifting against the blankets he had moulded against his body during the course of sleep.

He could remember Malik and what he had done to him. That's right, he had finally shifted. The thought made Yuugi look down at his body, sighing with relief as human hands pulled back the covers. There was no tail, no fur; no lingering evidence of the golden eyed demon that had possessed him. The only thing that troubled him about his appearance was the fact that he was naked.

Sitting up he repositioned the blankets across his lap to cover himself and looked around. He was in a cave of sorts, a hallowed out den with a single exit that shed beauteous sunshine at him. It was going to be a gorgeous day from the looks of it, even if that fact didn't quite elevate his mood as much as it normally would.

What exactly had happened after he passed out was a little fuzzy but he remembered the darkness enveloping him and watching helplessly through foreign eyes as a body of unusual proportions bounded through the woods. He had felt its excitement pour over him as it snapped at falling leaves, forcing Yuugi to persist with all his effort just to keep the beast moving away from the Urukai that pursued him.

After that he couldn't remember anything. Rubbing his head he scratched at an itch, only to realise that the lump he once had was completely gone. Sure it had been a few days but as he investigated his arms and legs he grinned, pleased to find even the large bruise on his left bicep was gone.

Considering getting up he was about to toss his blankets aside when he noticed the light temporarily flicker out of the corner of his vision. Looking to the entrance, Yuugi's breath caught in his throat as a massive wolf strode in, its crimson eyes large and glowing from the face of their ebony host.

It moved like a shadow along the wall, absolutely silent in its approach despite its size. If he had thought Malik was large enough for him to ride then he, Jou and maybe even Honda could all ride comfortably on this wolf's back. Somehow he doubted the wolf would find his thoughts as amusing though as Yuugi shifted uncomfortably, uncertain as to what he should do.

"Relax little one, I didn't mean to frighten you," a familiar voice said, the sound eliciting a visible shiver from Yuugi.

"You're Yami," he stated. There was no need to question, that voice was unmistakeable even if it did come from a differently shaped mouth. And those eyes… no one could mistake those eyes.

The sides of the wolf's mouth pulled back as if in a smile as he moved closer and laid down just off to the side of the blanket mound. "You know my name?" he asked, his voice laced with playful mischief when he said it.

"Um… yes. Akheim said your name the night we met and Malik told me a little about you," Yuugi explained. Uncertainty filled him. He really didn't know much about Yami or what he was like but he was the only one here and Yuugi needed him to explain about last night. Cooperation with the large wolf could only help.

"Oh and what did your little Balveric tell you about me?" Yami grinned.

"How did you know Malik was my Balveric?" Yuugi retorted. He wouldn't be ignored this time, he would get answers.

"The same way you knew my name. Now tell me, what did he tell you about me?" Yami asked again, his sultry tone echoing in Yuugi's head as Yuugi paused and struggled for a moment to think beyond the sensations passing through him.

"Not much. You are the leader of a group called the Sen…something and are magic?" Yuugi answered, his sentence becoming more of a question as he realised how uncertain he was.

"The Senjiyuu. And yes, most of us are Magren. What else did he tell you about us?"

Yuugi stared at his lap, balling up part of the covers as he wrung them in his hands. "Um… not much? He said no one really knows anything about you or your clan. You don't let anyone new in, not even other Magren and that's why he can't figure out why you want me to join you. Honestly I don't know why either." Yuugi raised his brow, non-verbally begging the question to Yami.

"I see," Yami replied, studying the boy's cherub face as it pleaded silently for his answer. "In time you can decide whether or not you wish to join us. Right now I'd like to know more about you. Do you remember meeting me last night?"

Yuugi shook his head, fearful he had committed another wrong. "No, I have no memory of what happened after I attacked… Oh gods, is Malik alright? Do you know?" Yuugi panicked, reaching out to touch Yami's paw. He stopped himself short though and took back his hand before he made contact, wrapping his arms around himself instead.

Yami debated moving closer to comfort Yuugi but remained still. "Malik is fine, you barely nipped him. He's fully healed and is more concerned about you at any rate. You are not suffering any new injuries are you?"

Yuugi looked up in alarm. "No I'm good. He's fine though? Really? How do you know?"

"The Urukai contacted me after you took off. We live in these woods and have marked them as such. He asked permission to send people over the borders and I volunteered to help hunt for you. You are fortunate I found you when I had," Yami answered, his gaze drifting towards the entrance as if he expected to see someone there.

Yuugi spared a glance as he noticed Yami turn his gaze. Seeing nothing he turned back. "Why what happened? What was it doing? I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No little one you didn't, but you might have,"

"What do you mean? Tell me! And my name is Yuugi. I'm not that little."

"Compared to me you are,"

"And so are small horses, what's your point?" Yuugi snapped defensively.

Yami laughed, a rich chuckle reverberating low in his throat. His laughter faded though and a cool stare brushed all remaining joy from his face before he continued. "When I found you, you were poised to attack a young man."

The news hit Yuugi like a slap across the face and his mouth fell agape. Yami gave him time for the news to sink in before continuing, "I called to you and you stopped immediately but I am not so certain you would have attacked even if I hadn't come. You need to choose a clan Yuugi, this world isn't a safe place for the pack-less."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that the Urukai will want a decision by tonight, if not tomorrow. I've made an arrangement with them and I'm taking you back for the full moon. Afterwards they will want a commitment from you, do you understand?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes widening a little as he raised his brow.

"So I have to choose between two groups I barely know and make a life altering decision by tomorrow," Yuugi stated coldly, fisting his blankets angrily.

The hostility in the young one's voice was upsetting. Yami had never openly extended an invitation like this to anyone before and though many had begged him over the years all had been refused. If Ryou's loyalty hadn't earned it he never would have surrendered to the request. Perhaps all of Ryou and Akefia's bargaining would go to waste after all.

"Ryou will be very displeased by your rejection," Yami affirmed, his own pride lacing the comment with bitterness. Yuugi wouldn't reject him would he? He couldn't. No one denied him. He... he would not let it happen. His reputation, the honour of the Senjiyuu – he would not leave that at stake in the face of one boy's indifference. It was enough and he decided then that he would make Yuugi join them; one way or another.

Yuugi didn't look at Yami but stared at his own hands. He hated this, all of this. Malik promised him it would be normal again after he shifted but how was this for freaking normal! He was sitting naked in a cave, talking to a wolf, discussing which fur pals he liked more. In the end the argument was really wearing down into a choice between Malik or Ryou, and Yuugi hated it. He couldn't choose between friends.

"What would you do?" Yuugi asked suddenly. He looked into Yami's ruby eyes, tears tracing the edges of his own as he pleaded the wolf for answers. "If a person you were good friends with turned out to have been keeping huge secrets from you and your new friend was the best thing you had going on in your new life but you were forced to choose between them – what would you do?"

Yami smiled gently, the opportunity too perfect. He gave it a moment, pretending to be thinking deeply about what Yuugi had asked although he already knew the answer. "Well Yuugi, you know why Ryou had to keep this from you right?" He would make Yuugi come to the conclusion of choosing Ryou on his own.

Yuugi nodded slowly. "Yes, in order to keep the peace we have to keep it secret. I know that it's just… Can we really not tell anyone? No one at all? Not even those we trust wholeheartedly?" Yuugi pleaded, thinking of his grandfather as he asked. The tears welling in his eyes threatened to fall but he pre-emptively brushed them away with the back of his hand.

Yami did his best to hide the mounting pleasure from his face. Yuugi was so vulnerable and asking to be taken advantage of. "Is there someone you would like to tell your secret to little one?" he asked softly, moving closer to Yuugi as he put his head down on Yuugi's shoulder and nuzzled him comfortingly.

Yuugi sighed, reaching up to brush the fur along the side of Yami's head, scratching behind his ear idly as he mulled over the words he wanted to say. He felt Yami jump at his unexpected touch and smiled slightly, "My grandfather… He's always looked out for me and I can tell this is breaking his heart. I don't want to have to lie to him. I know he would understand and he would never…"

Yuugi stopped himself and pulled away from Yami, holding the wolf's face in his hands as he locked onto the crimson eyes, severity bolstering in his own indigo orbs, "He would never, NEVER break a promise. He would NEVER tell anyone, I swear it. We can trust him. I don't want to have to lie to him. Is there no way I could…?" His voice grew soft, the confidence leaking out as he released the sides of Yami's face.

Yami allowed Yuugi to see the smile working its way across his face. He had him now; Yuugi had just revealed the way. "Every clan is different little one. If you are certain he is trustworthy, I'll meet with him and we can tell him together."

Yuugi's eyes widened in disbelief as happiness surged through him. It bubbled to the surface and he sprung up and hugged Yami around the neck, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cried, too quick to even pause between words.

Yami chuckled deeply. "You're very welcome little one," he replied, letting himself meld into the small human's hold.

Pulling away Yuugi wiped at a few happy tears before he backed away from Yami. "Thank you," he said again, so happy he could kiss the wolf's nose if that wasn't weird. Was it weird? He was treating Yami more like a dog than a person. With that realization he realised something else and hurried back to his covers in order to mask his nudity.

"Sorry…" he squeaked, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

Yami grimaced and licked Yuugi's cheek, a gesture to show he wasn't upset. He was about to lay down again but moved away as his eyes narrowed towards the entrance at the beckoning call of a wolf's howl. "About time," he muttered, leaving Yugi's side as he went to the mouth of the den and echoed the wolf's reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:** Yuugi is a werewolf and has just shifted for the first time. After attacking Malik he fled, unable to control his beast as it ventured through the woods. Coming across a group of campers, Yuugi's wolf stalked them until Yami appeared and lured him away; feeding and sheltering him for the night in a once frequented cave.

**Word Bank**

(Definitions might be hindered to avoid spoilers)

_Magren__:_ term for shifters with magical powers

_Senjiyuu__:_ clan name for a group of Magren werewolves lead by Yami

_Urukai:_ clan name of the city werewolves lead by Akheim

_Balveric:_ name given to a shifter who oversees the first transformation and initiates new members

**Hope everyone is enjoying the shorter chapters. I'll try to keep my updates as frequent as I can but I can't guarentee all my weekends will be as productive as this last one. Please remember to comment and review.**

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

A gust of wind fluttered into the cave, kicking up dust as a smaller wolf joined Yami at the entrance. "Sorry I took so long but Ryou insisted on not just packing clothes but on making breakfast. In the mean time I called Akheim and he knows we have Yuugi. I told him what you said about bringing Yuugi by tonight and he wanted me to thank you in advance for seeing things his way and agreeing to have the Senjiyuu join them tonight during the moon festival – that last part was my own influence, because I could. Sorry but that it's the price you pay," she snickered, her commanding tone laying everything out in simple terms.

Without hesitation she strode into the cave and leaned down to remove her saddle bag. By ducking down the bags on either side of her touched the ground allowing the wolf to slide out from the harness as their weight kept them standing. Yami kept pace with her, sighing as she mentioned the festival. "Did you really have to promise that?" he groaned, not needing further reply when they made eye contact.

She beamed at him, her sapphire eyes shining mischievously. "You asked me to help you and I have. In more ways than one," she teased, licking at the corner of his mouth. "Don't pout. I have your clothes in the bag on the right along with something for our new trouble maker to wear. Speaking of whom…" she let her words drift off as she looked around the den until she spotted Yuugi still bundled up in the pile of old blankets.

"Hello little one," she said, coming up to see him now.

'Not you too…' he silently cursed the nickname, happy to of been ignored by both wolves for the time being. "Good morning," he replied, sitting up straight as she approached.

Unlike Yami she was quite a bit smaller, still large for a wolf and bigger than Malik but with shorter limbs and snout. Her fur was layered; silver cascading down the back over a white underbelly with streaks of black fur on her shoulders and hips. Her face was patterned just like the grey wolves on a wiki page or wildlife site with silver around her eyes, white around her nose and cheeks, and black streaks between her brows that trailed back over the crest of her head.

"My name is Athena; it is good to finally meet you Yuugi. Ryou has told me plenty about you, even long before we could have known this would happen," she said, leaning back on her haunches and offering him a paw.

He stared for a moment before taking the appendage and shaking it uneasily, pretending it were a normal human hand though that didn't make it any less awkward. It still felt weird to him, as if the werewolves were testing him and silently trying to see what they could get away with and use later to laugh at his expense. Appearing satisfied she took back her paw and rested it on the ground to better balance herself.

"I hope you are hungry, Ryou made plenty for both of you," she offered, rising up to return to her bags. She looked back at Yuugi expectantly before realising something and fishing into the opened side of her saddle bag. Tugging on a grocery bag she pulled it out and trotted back to Yuugi with it swaying from her jaws by the handles. Placing the clothes near enough for him to reach she smiled and turned her back, giving him time to dress.

"Ryou said you would be a close match to him so hopefully you don't mind what he picked out," she explained, watching the cave's entrance for Yami to return. He had left while they were talking, taking what he needed from Athena's bag to dress himself outside.

"I'm just really happy to have something," Yuugi replied as he dug through the bag for boxers. Boxer briefs would do though as he pulled the green pair out and slid them on beneath the covers. Finding tan cargo shorts and a light blue dress shirt to go over a white t-shirt, Yuugi freed himself from the covers and dressed quickly. Socks and a pair of shoes waited at the bottom of the bag and he eagerly slid them on before collecting the plastic and turning to face Athena.

She still had her back to him, waiting patiently like a dog expecting its master home any minute as she stared out the cave's exit. "Alright I'm good," Yuugi announced, smiling as she turned to him.

"They seem to fit well. Shorts look a little big but we will stock you up on extra clothes soon," she affirmed, motioning with a tilt of her head to her bag, "Breakfast is on the left side, help yourself. It was made for you after all."

Yuugi did just that. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, probably sometime yesterday morning with Malik unless the wolf had found something. That thought unsettled him and he tried not to think about it. Dogs were known to eat garbage and his wolf… no, he wouldn't even try to think about it.

Digging through the bag he found Ryou had packed all kinds of breakfast goodies including scrambled eggs and freshly baked muffins. Each was in their own container as he pulled them out and arranged them on to the floor. Everything was doubled so that he and Yami wouldn't have to fight over anything and Yuugi greatly appreciated that.

Popping the top on a small container which held a muffin, the steam rising up made Yuugi's mouth water instantly. "Smells good," Yami called from the cave entrance, appearing in his human form fully dressed in black again. Unlike before though he wasn't wearing a suit but form fitting pants, a muscle shirt and jacket which he held folded in his arms.

Joining Yuugi he didn't hesitate to sit in the dirt next to him, breaking the seal on a thermos as the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. Together they finished their breakfast as Athena waited patiently, asking the odd question here and there. "So Yuugi how was your first shift?"

His eyes downcast as the memory surfaced. "Terrifying… and painful," he muttered, taking another bite of buttered toast. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"A shame but it gets better. I can barely remember the events leading up to my first shift, but I know what you mean – I will never forget the pain," she replied, much to Yuugi's surprise.

"You were not born a shifter?"

"No… You and I have that uncomfortable experience in common. I'd like to say I wish I could have been there to help but I really don't believe there would have been anything I could have actually done. I was told over and over not to fight but when it hurts and you get scared, you just do," she confessed, her lips pulled back in an understanding smile.

"People will understand why you acted the way you did, even if they don't understand what it's like to become a shifter the way we have. You should not feel embarrassed Yuugi. Malik is not mad; in fact he wants you to call him right away. I know it's scary but it does hurt less over time. Your body will get used to it and eventually it will only feel like changing clothes," she encouraged bunting him gently with her head.

Yuugi smiled and moved his toast into his other hand so that he could stroke Athena's fur. At first he worried he had done something wrong when she flinched but as she laid down beside him he decided it was alright and continued to pet her head.

"Careful Yuugi, it's a trap," Yami warned, drawing two sets of eyes on him instantly while he sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi questioned, completely taken aback by the remark.

With a grin he pointed at Athena who was leaning in against Yuugi's hand, trying to guide it towards the place behind her ear where she wanted his fingers to scratch. "He's just jealous," Athena retorted, her tail striking the ground in rhythmic thumps when Yuugi's fingers finally hit that one spot.

"Now you've done it," Yami laughed, shaking his head as he set his coffee aside and peeled an orange.

"Is it weird to pet a werewolf?" Yuugi asked, finally bridging that line as he laughed watching Athena press against him, her eyes closed as she seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Normally yes but we are keeping you so it fine," Athena answered

Yami spoke before Yuugi could. "I thought you were originally against the idea?"

"No what I originally said was that we shouldn't come to any conclusion about the matter until after we had met him. Now that I've met him, I like him," she smiled, opening her eyes to stare at Yami tauntingly.

Yuugi laughed, some might have called it giggled, but when he realised what Athena was implying he couldn't help it. "Seems she fell for my trap instead," he teased, adding in on their play.

Athena laughed and sat up. "Oh and he's clever too. We have to keep him."

Yami shook his head but he was grinning. "Well at least you will have someone else to tease besides me."

"Never!" she gasped as if sincerely hurt by the comment. The devilish grin on her face spoke otherwise. "You know you will always be my one and only," she laughed, pulling away from Yuugi's side to return to her bag.

"Did I ever tell you that you are like the sister I never asked for?" Yami offered, helping to load up the empty breakfast containers back into Athena's bag.

"And yet you love me any ways- d'aww so sweet of you," she mocked. "But joking aside, I stand by my earlier statement. Akefia and Ryou are meeting us at the Urukai den later this afternoon and Mariku is… well Mariku. He will likely be there after he wakes up but when that will be the gods only know."

Athena crawled beneath the bar that held her saddle bags upright and stepped into the harness as Yami tightened the straps and closed it all up. Seeing this Yuugi rose to his feet, sensing that the pair was preparing to move out.

"So where are we going exactly?" he asked, following them out of the cave and into the blinding light of the late morning sun.

"We will make our way back to my car, maybe have time to stop somewhere for lunch on the way before going to meet the Urukai. I don't think they will protest if we are early," Yami explained, looking back to make sure Yuugi was keeping up.

* * *

o.o.0.0.O.0.0.o.o

* * *

They walked in silence for a long time, forging a trail into the brush that only the two older werewolves seemed to be aware existed. How they navigated and knew where to turn, Yuugi could not understand. But he kept pace with Yami's long strides as Athena trotted on ahead, sometimes disappearing for a few moments before reappearing silently at their side.

Unlike Yami's wolf form, Yuugi found his human form harder to approach. He had considered starting up new conversations, yet every time he turned to look at the man his words escaped him in a mumble or refused to utter noise altogether. He wasn't entirely certain why but knew partially that it was due to how intimidated he felt by the other's presence.

Yami was fierce and proud; his body practically radiating sex appeal with the confident air he mastered about him. Even walking through the woods he looked like a man that knew where he was going with the sole focus of getting it done. Yuugi could never understand that level of self-esteem. His entire life was a mess of issues that always held him back, made him feel small and vulnerable.

Yet here was someone who looked so much like him, slight differences aside, that had made it work. He appeared to make the world bend to his will by sheer confidence alone and Yuugi admired but also feared it. When his eyes had first fallen into pools of crimson he had felt enraptured, as though he would do anything asked of him just for the smallest words of praise to be spoken by those firm, confident lips.

Recalling the memories brought a bright blush to his face and Yuugi nearly tripped on a root when he turned his head to avert his gaze. Strong hands saved him though, holding his arm firmly until Yuugi could get his feet under him and regain his balance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. I- I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts," Yuugi replied, his face glowing a tomato red.

Yami nodded and released his arm, continuing to set the pace as Athena emerged from the woods and rejoined their side again. "Where do you keep going?" Yuugi finally asked, seeing both turn at his voice.

Athena smiled, "Just scouting ahead, we are almost there now. I didn't want to startle you so I have been ducking in and out. Do you know what the Magren are Yuugi?"

"Sort of... Magic wolves or something?" he asked, remembering now what that meant about his two companions.

She laughed softly. "That is a very blunt way to explain but yes, technically its true. Well, **this** is my power," she emphasized as her coat shone for a moment before two large feathered wings emerged from her back.

They had all stopped walking as Athena stood in front and waited, giving Yuugi time to take in the sight and ask his inevitable questions. Yuugi had noticed before that her silver fur held a blue tinge when in the sun but now it was clearly a deep shade of azure blue. The pattern on her wings resembled a blue jay and the more Yuugi studied her whole image, the more the pattern of black and white on her body resembled the bird's icon markings.

"You're beautiful," he gasped, tempted to reach out and stroke the large feathers.

Athena smiled, the look on her face showing his words did not surprise her. "Thank you, I'm glad you're not frightened," she worded carefully as she tucked the wings against her body and started to walk again.

"People are afraid? Why?" Yuugi asked, hurrying to keep up as he matched her pace.

"Do not take this the wrong way but there are usually only two reactions: one is admiration and the other is fear. It's either 'demon wolf' or 'fluffy unicorn' stares. These wings are both my blessing and my curse," she stated somewhat coldly. "Now, is there anything you want to ask me or Yami? Either about the Magren, the Senjiyuu or your own wolf?" Athena offered, trying to dissuade Yuugi from further inquiring about her previous comments.

"Yes plenty. Do I get wings too?" he asked, his joy beaming as he admired the soft feathers folded up on the wolf's back. He always wanted to fly.

"Maybe but not for a long time yet," Athena confessed, turning her head so Yuugi could see her apologetic smile, "First you have to master your wolf, then we can work on unlocking your magic. Each person begins more in tune with one element than any other. That element depends on your personality and various other factors but after you master one you can begin to take on others. If air is not your element then you will have a longer period of time to wait, understand?"

"Yes I think so but I still don't fully understand what it means to 'master' your beast. Malik said that to me to but yesterday I… He said it would become clear after I shifted but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do," Yuugi admitted, scared to even imagine shifting again as he hugged his arms around himself.

Athena sighed, looking to Yami to back her up when she noticed Yuugi's outward discomfort. He arched a brow at her so Athena darted her eyes from him to Yuugi and back again, hoping to relay the message. With an agitated sigh Yami moved up and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, turning him to face him.

"Yuugi, look at me," he ordered, his crimson eyes softening when pained indigo met them, "You are not alone. I will help you get through this; you don't have to be afraid."

He was hoping to be comforting but hadn't expected Yuugi to respond by lunging at him and clinging against his chest. Stunned he looked to Athena for answers but she just smiled and tilted her head, admiring the show. Biting his lip Yami put his arms around Yuugi and held him. They stood quietly for some time until Yuugi's hold started to loosen around Yami's waist and timidly pulled away.

"Thank you," Yuugi sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Seeing the tears Yami wanted to reach out and brush them away, but held himself back. "You're welcome," he replied, softly clearing his throat.

Silence reigned afterwards but it was only a few minutes more until they broke into a small clearing and found a black SUV parked in a stretch of gravel. Athena had withdrawn her wings, her fur still looking a little bluer to Yuugi than it had when they originally met as he followed her to the car.

Waiting for Yami to key in a code on the driver's side door, the vehicle unlocked and he fetched the keys from beneath his seat before coming back around and popping the trunk. Loading Athena's bags inside, Yuugi was opening the back seat to get in when Athena hoped in ahead of him.

"Take the front seat Yuugi, I'm going to try and take a small nap," she explained as she stretched out across all three seats and rested her head on her paws.

"Oh, alright," he agreed, closing the side door and moving up to the passenger side seat. He buckled himself in and nervously fidgeted; still embarrassed over having forced a hug on Yami, even if he appeared to be okay with it.

"Mariku will be jealous when I tell him you surrendered the front seat to Yuugi," Yami teased as he got in, looking at Athena through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah well you didn't exactly keep your phone on you or message anyone when you found Yuugi so not all of us went to bed," she replied, her eyes closed and body showing she was already on the verge of sleep.

"Good point," he said as he opened the middle compartment and fetched his phone. A grim expressed crossed his face as Yami scanned his messages before powering down the device and tossing it back into the compartment. Starting the car he drove slow along the gravel road before it finally met back up with paved highway. "Choose the station or any music you want Yuugi, it's going to be over an hour drive."


End file.
